


Miraculous Mall

by suicunespurr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arcades, Bakery, Bookstores, Café, Coffee Shops, F/M, Games, Manga & Anime, Movie Reference, Shopping Malls, Suits, Video & Computer Games, Vintage clothing, clothing store, home decor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: An AU where Everyone works at the outdoor mall, Miraculous.Sometimes Random sometimes not.





	1. One Month Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino's first time seeing the new neighbors for the shop across from his.

No customers in two hours. And Nino Lahiffe still had one more hour of work to go. He had been content passing the time by testing the bought back video games and marking them for resale. But with that done, he was contemplating laying his head on the counter, watching the occasional passerby, or taking out his phone to play a mobile game. Both options would get him in trouble, but both sounded too appealing to pass up.

Maybe Marinette would finish early and stop by to talk or keep him entertained while she sampled the games. Or the vacant shop across the street would suddenly open a music store and he could listen to new music from across the mall. Either option was fine.

“Hey Nino,” the game store’s manager, Max Kante, appeared from the back of the store.

“We can close early since no one is coming in,” he announced as he walked to the register, pressing the button to close the gate.

“Thank you!” Nino moved from behind the register to turn off the game consoles set out for testing.

“One more month till summer, then it won't always be this quiet,” commented Max as he set out the games people neglected to purchase, Nino taking them off the counter to be put away.

“One more month means I've worked here a year,” Nino added as he scurried about the store, placing away games.

“So it will be your second summer?” Max opened the register, counting the cash for the day.

“Yep.”

“Question: would you be willing to work morning shifts?”

“Morning shifts?” If Nino remembered correctly, he requested afternoon shifts because he was hoping to catch up on sleep missed during the school year.

“Yeah, I normally would request mornings, but I’m interning at a video game company in the mornings over the summer.”

Nino paused his sorting, trying to think about his summer schedule. So far no family trips planned, and no classes to make up over the summer. If he took the morning shift that did mean he could grab croissants from Marinette before work, and maybe he could convince Marinette to take earlier shifts so they could go to the arcade after work. Plus he was more creative in the afternoon with his music.

“Sure.” Nino resumed sorting the games, placing the last two on the shelf before heading back to the counter to count out the other register.

“You will?!” Max stopped counting, dropping the remaining coins into a paper wrap.

“Yeah, I should be fine once school’s out.”

“Thank you,” Max took Nino’s hand in his own, shaking it enthusiastically, “You’re a lifesaver! Well, not literally, more like an internship saver. I would have lost the internship if I couldn’t find someone to take my morning shifts.”

“No sweat dude, just make the video game you’ll be working on awesome.”

“Will definitely do.” Max released Nino’s hand and resumed counting while Nino opened the other register. “The game should be coming out in time for the holidays.”

“Awesome dude.”

They continued to count the change in silence, Nino knowing very well Max couldn’t spoil what game he would be working on, wherever his internship was. Max placed the money in a bag, placing it in a safe under the shelf.

“You finish that and then you’re free to go. I’ll finish closing tonight. Let me know when you want to learn how to open the store next week,” commented Max as he headed towards the back with the games Nino labeled for resale.

Nino nodded and proceeded to count up the coins. Once he was finished, he placed them in a bag, and stored the bag in the safe. Once he came back up, he noticed slight movement from the corner of his eye. Leaning over the counter he could see an older gentleman, a tiny old man, and a young guy about his age exit the store across the mall.

“Max!” Max popped out of the back at the mention of his name.

“What’s up?”

“What do you make of that?” Nino pointed towards the store across the mall. Max walked closer, adjusting his glasses.

“That would be Mr. Fu, I believe he runs the massage parlor at the opening, and manages the mall tenants. Looks like we may be getting a new store across from us soon,” Max returned to the back, Nino quickly clocking out on the register before following. Nino headed to his locker, pulling out his jacket, keys, and headphones; plugging the headphones into his phone.

“See ya Monday,” Nino waved as he headed for the exit, Max waving back before resuming sorting the bought games.

Nino stepped into the alleyway outside their shop, the night air still cold from the long winter. He stepped to the center strip of the outdoor mall, the other stores closing for the night as customers began their walk home. The mall was smaller than the indoor Bourgeois Mall several streets over, but Miraculous Mall was more welcoming. At the entrance of the mall people were greeted by Mr. Fu’s Massage and Aromatherapy and by Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. At the other end of the mall was the Kwami Arcade, Nino’s favorite place since his fifth birthday.

The video game store Nino worked at, Turtle Shell Games, stood right between these two. Standing opposite was a store that had remained vacant as long as Nino had worked there. Out of all the stores opened here, he really hoped it was a music store. The music they played at the coffee shop got very old very fast.

“Nino!” Nino turned at the sound of his name to see his best friend since working at the mall, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, running towards him with a giant paper bag. The bag was half her size and probably filled with leftover desserts from her parent’s bakery.

“Eat one of these and look like it's the best thing since your first kiss,” she whispered as she pulled out a treat and shoved it in his mouth, chocolate powder exploding onto the bottom rim of his glasses.

“Oops,” he heard her giggle as she rummaged through the bag. Despite not having a first kiss, he proceeded to chew on the dessert, detecting a chocolate filled croissant with chocolate powder on top, adding a “Oh yeah” as he savored the dessert.

“Can I ask why you wanted me to do that,” he asked as he finished, taking off his glasses to clean.

“That rude man insulted the mall, calling it too low class and needed some refined stores to make it successful.” Marinette proceed to take a bite out of another chocolate filled croissant, looking back to the entrance of the mall, where the older gentleman stood scowling, Mr. Fu smiled good naturedly, and the young man looked like he was drooling at the site of Marinette licking her lips where some chocolate was tucked away. The older gentleman turned to his son, who immediately looked away from the display.

“I overheard and told him that Miraculous Mall is the best in Paris, and if he thought it was low class, he had pour tastes. He then said that anyone who enjoyed a second class bakery had no taste at all.” Marinette continued to eat her croissant, her bites more and more furious as she went.

“And then I said he wouldn’t know a first class bakery even if it was under his own nose. And then I walked over to you.”

“So that would explain why he’s about ready to bite someone’s head off,” commented Nino as he spared a glance at the older gentleman, who was talking to Mr. Fu. The young boy was sneaking another glance in their direction, immediately turning his head when he made eye contact with Nino. “Max was saying they may move into the building across from us.”

“I hope not, that man was rude and does not deserve to open a business here. And I hope if he does, he does so terrible he leaves and never comes back.”

Nino shrugged. So far based on Marinette’s description, the old man would be a pain to work across. As far as the dude his age, he couldn’t tell.

“Can I please get my bike from your parent’s now?”  
“I’m not going over there now! It would be like admitting defeat to walk past him. Can we please wait at the arcade for them to leave? Please!” Marinette stared up at him from over the bag, her big blue eyes sparkling from the lights hanging over the mall.

“Fine, but only Gitadora. I need a stress reliever before finals.”

“Yes!” Marinette first pumped the air, adding a little jump. She honestly acted like such a kid sometimes. Nino began leading them towards the end of the strip, neither noticing the Mr. Fu and the gentleman shake hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off something from Pinterest, but I'll wait til chapter 3 to post because reasons.  
> Also finished the anime Tamako Market, which was the adorbs, so this is slightly inspired by that.  
> This will be sometimes random sometimes not. If you have any ideas. Let me know.


	2. Summer Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Marinette make a new friend

7:30 was such an ungodly hour to wake, even for school. Why Nino had agreed to do the same for work this summer seemed crazy as he turned off the alarm. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he reached for his glasses on the nightstand. First day of work for the summer.

He made it out of the house within ten minutes, completely dressed for the day with the exception of his work shirt, which he stuffed into a backpack. Biking to work was only ten minutes, the Tom and Sabine’s Bakery already open with customers and other employees of the mall coming to get breakfast.

He biked past it, entering a side door that lead up to an apartment where Marinette and her parent’s lived. Only a few of the stores were lucky enough to have homes over them, the flat above Nino opening to a coffee shop that took up both the space of the game store as well as the bookshop next door.

“Nino.” Marinette opened the back door, dressed for work with an apron, holding out a to-go bag.

“Thanks.” Nino finished looking up his bike before taking the bag. “I see you managed to wake up early.”

“Well, papa said I could get off early if I work earlier. Arcade after lunch?”

“Sure thing. Thanks!”

Nino left the side entrance, tucking the bag into his backpack before stepping under the iron banner reading “Miraculous Mall”.

“Good Morning Nino,” greeted Rose, the opening worker for the florist shop next to the bakery.

“Morning Rose, hope you sell a lot of flowers today!” He waved as he passed, Rose just smiling a little brighter as she was carrying a bucket full of flowers.

“Morning dude, good luck with the morning shift,” greeted Kim, who had just left the bakery with enough food for his family, heading towards his job at his family’s Vietnamese restaurant.

“Thanks, Mari and I will stop by for lunch!”

“We’ll save you a table.” And just like that, Kim ran off towards the end of the avenue.

Nino paused just before he entered, noticing Juleka who was setting out the sign for the coffee shop upstairs.

“Hey Juleka,” Nino greeted, the girl looking up.

“Hi,” she mumbled before going back to work. Marinette and Rose both claimed Juleka was really talkative once she got some coffee in her, but Nino had yet to see it. He headed into the alleyway along the side, unlocking the door with the keys Max had given him. He quickly turned off the security alarm before taking out his breakfast, quickly eating it in the back as he surveyed what he needed to do. According to Max, unless there was a new game release, morning were fairly quiet, so most of the set up could be done after opening. For now, he just needed to check in, get the cash register up and running, then open the gate, then the store doors.

Nino quickly finished the croissant, glad Marinette had gotten him a fresh one, before changing shirts, and heading to the register, taping in his code to clock in. He pulled the money out of the safe below, quickly disturbing the cash into its proper slot in the register. Once that was done, he pressed the button to open the gate, revealing more people wandering around the outdoor mall, the occasional kid pointing at the game store as the parents dragged them past. He marched over to the door and unlocked it,  noticing the old gentleman was back talking to someone outside the store across the mall.

From what had been discussed at the employers meeting (which Marinette had learned from her parents, who told Nino) the store in question was being rented out to Gabriel Agreste, who was opening a small suit store that was to be managed by his son, Adrien Agreste. It was to open on the first day of the mall’s summer. Weird place to put a suit store.

Nino proceeded to turn on the testing games, trying to ignore the bustle across the street as people gathered around the new store.

“Nino!” Marinette ran into Turtle Shell, panting as she entered.

“What’s up,” Nino had been sorting the bought back games in the discount bin when she burst in.

“They're doing a whole big thing for that new store,” Marinette ran over to him, pulling him out to the front of the store.

“I thought you were still protesting the store because Mr. Agreste was rude.”

“I am, doesn’t mean I can’t watch though. Plus Maman told me to keep an eye on Mr. Fu.” Marinette jumped, trying to see over the crowd of tall Parisians and reporters. Apparently Gabriel Agreste opening a store here was a big deal.

Nino rolled his eyes at Marinette trying to get a better view, returning to the back of the store. He came out again with a plastic crate in hand for her to stand on.

“Thanks,” Marinette stepped on the crate, as Nino stood slightly behind her, still inside the store.

“This is almost as busy as Easter morning at the bakery,” commented Marinette as she looked at all the people.

“Except Easter doesn’t have reporters and cameras.”

“Nadja Chamack from TVi+ comes on Easter.”

“This is crazy.”

Nino and Marinette turned at the random voice to see a girl about their age, with reddish-brown hair, her eyes hidden behind thick framed glasses. She was tapping her foot impatiently, seeming as upset with the crowd as Marinette was with Gabriel Agreste.

“I know, it's not like he doesn’t have a million other stores elsewhere,” huffed Marinette.

“Exactly, couldn’t he have opened elsewhere or even at a later time? People have work to get to.”

“You work here,” asked Marinette. Nino was certain he had never seen this girl around the mall before.

“Today’s my first day, I’m working at Lucky Fox Books.”

“You’re the new hire Trixx was talking about?” Marinette jumped off the box, extending her hand to shake.

“I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.”

“You work at the bakery? I had one of the croissants before walking over! So good and fluffy! I’m Alya Cesaire.”   
Marinette beamed at the compliment, as Alya accepted the hand shake.

“Nino Lahiffe, Turtle Shell Games,” Nino extended a hand to shake, which Alya reciprocated.

“Turtle Shell Games?” Alya looked at the sign behind them, then down to the store.

“So I guess we’re rivals then?”

“Rivals?”

“You know, battle over video games corrupting children and dumbing the future generations.”

“Uh, you do realize video games can be just as educational as books right?”

“Sure, for shooting people and enlisting them into our armies.”

“There are plenty of books with weapons that encourage violence, not just video games.”

“Of course, but most studies show children who play video games tend to be more violent.”

“Do your studies also show how children learn about teamwork in video games. Kinda hard to do when books are for solo reading.”

“You ever heard of a book club?”

“Literature club? Yes I did, it’s a very frightening game.”

“Ok guys.” Marinette pushed Nino and Alya apart, not even realizing how close they had gotten during their argument.

“Video games? Books? They’re both good for what they do.”

“Sure, books made a good headrest for a nap,” huffed Nino.

Alya scowled, “And video games make great reaction videos of overly emotional children.”

Nino frowned at Alya before stepping back inside the store.

“I believe you had a job to get to?”

“Right. Nice meeting you Marinette. Nino,” she growled out Nino’s name as she passed them by.

“Nino,” Marinette scolded from her spot on top of the crate.

“She started it.”

“Then be the better employee and go apologize. It’s her first day working here.”

“I need to watch the store.”

“I’ll watch the store, you go apologize.” Marinette stepped off her crate, pulling it back inside the store. She dropped it to the side before grabbing Nino and shoving him outside the game shop.

Nino sighed and began heading to the bookstore. Marinette was probably right, but that Alya girl was so infuriating.

“Alya are you ok,” Nino stopped himself from entering the bookstore.

“No, I shot my mouth off like an idiot in front of the guy at the game store.”

“I told you those guys are prepared to defend their video games. They really do try to encourage a positive gaming community here.”

“I imagine so. I’m certain he hates me and now things are going to be awkward.”

Nino sighed against the wall, certain if he entered now it would be even more awkward for her. Gabriel Agreste had began making some sort of speech, the gathering quiet as he spoke. Several shops had temporarily closed, including Rose’s Flower shop as she stood on the stairs leading to the café above with Juleka.

“Rose.” Nino walked over as the girls looked over.

“Do you have any flower recommendations?”

“For who?”

“This new girl started working here, I want to get her something.”

“So a welcoming bouquet?”

“Yeah,”

“Come on, I’ll go whip up something.” Rose left her post next to Juleka, leading Nino to her shop.

He looked in the game store to see Marinette give him a confident thumbs up.

“Didn’t you once tell me flowers have meaning?”

“Yes, I can put some flowers that mean welcome or good luck if that’s what you want?”

“Can you also put in some that mean ‘I’m sorry’?”

They both arrived at the shop, Rose darting around looking for flowers.

“I already got into an argument with her over books and video games.”

“Oh dear.”

“Exactly.”

Rose nodded, finishing, taking the flowers she gather to the counter to wrap in the plastic wrapping.

“Can we go with an orange bow,” asked Nino as he pointed to a bright orange ribbon.

Rose looked up at him, smiling cheekily.

“She was wearing orange today. She probably likes the color.”

“Probably. I remember wearing my favorite color to work my first day. I did bring me a lot of good luck.” Rose gestured to her outfit, a multi-pink ensemble, before taking down the orange ribbon.

“There, one custom bouquet all done.” Rose held out the bouquet filled with flowers Nino couldn’t name, Nino fishing for his wallet as he took the bouquet with one hand. Rose quickly held up a hand.

“Let her know it's from all of us here at the mall.”

“Thank you Rose.” Nino dashed out of the store, meandering through the crowds at Gabriel Agreste and Master Fu opened the doors to the new Gabriel’s. He made it to the bookstore to see Alya learning from the store owner, Trixx, about the register. They both looked up at him entering, Alya’s face turning a bright shade of red.

Crap, Nino, had no idea what to say. He didn’t even plan this far. Just be straight and to the point.

He marched forward and handed the flowers over the counter.

“Welcome to Miraculous Mall.” He smiled. Trixx nudged her new worker out of her stupor, Alya hesitantly accepting the bouquet.

“And sorry about earlier.” Right, the whole point of this was to apologize.

“I’m sorry too.”

“You were nervous. First day jitters,” he assured. Alya returned his smile, admiring the bouquet.

“Yeah, thank you.” She looked back up at him, her doe brown eyes sparkling with something Nino could only describe as hope.

“N-no problem. I’ll see you around,” before Nino could let any of his imagination run wild, he ran out of the store, not stopping until he made it to the safety of his own, still empty minus Marinette who was play testing a game.

“So, how’d it go?”

Nino ignored his friend until he made it to the safe space behind the register, sinking to the back counter. He couldn’t get Alya’s beautiful brown eyes out of his head, or the way her smile suddenly lit up a room when she looked at him.

Marinette poked her head over the counter.

“What happened? Did you apologize?”  
“I apologized.”

“So why are you hiding?”

Nino took a deep breath. Marinette wasn’t going away unless he showed her he was fine.

Nino stood up, moving towards what he been working on before Marinette showed up.

“She liked the bouquet. Rose did a really good job.”

“That’s good. Oh, looks like the opening is over.”

Marinette walked back over to the front.

“Maybe we could invite Alya for lunch with us sometime,” offered Marinette.

“That would be fun. We could show her around the mall.”

“Brilliant, we can stop by the bookstore after work to ask. See you later Nino!”

Marinette waved goodbye, running back towards the bakery.

Nino followed her leave, noticing the boy with Mr. Agreste from before watching her leave as well. Until Mr. Agreste approached him and dragged him back inside.

Nino shrugged, uncertain what to do about his new neighbors across the mall. Or the one next door he realized he had a crush on.


	3. Gabriel's Manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino meet's Gabriel's store manager, Adrien Agreste.

Unfortunately for Nino, Alya wasn’t able to stay for lunch or much hangout time after work. She would work the book store in the morning, then head straight home to watching her younger sisters for the rest of the day. Alya did agree though that if her parents would let them, she would bring her siblings to the mall sometime.

So that left Nino to open early enough to see her run over to the bookstore with a half eaten croissant in her mouth, and stay in front around 13 to watch her make a mad dash out of the mall. Which left zero time for Nino to get to know her.

Instead, he settled for picking up a flower from Rose every morning, and leaving it on the handle of the book store, with a label addressed to Alya. If she figured it was him, she never said.

Marinette’s early bird streak didn’t last more than two days before she started waking up at 10. So Nino settled to eat lunch by himself in various spots around the mall when his shift was over. Today’s chosen location was the café upstairs with his microwaved hot pocket.

He knew Marinette and Kim would be appalled at his small lunch, but a man working a part-time job had to eat cheap. So after microwaving the food in the game store’s microwave, he then headed upstairs, picking a spot in the café near the window to watch the people passing by.

The suit shop across the way seemed to be doing well enough, with the occasional customer. The doors remained shut, from what Marinette had said Gabriel was stingy on losing quality by keeping the doors open to the second class shops. Whether or it was true was up to debate because Nino was certain Marinette never talked to Gabriel Agreste after their first encounter, or anyone working at the store.

In fact, no one at the suit store talked to anyone since their opening. The manager attended the weekly meeting; Max reporting Adrien Agreste seemed nice, but too quiet sitting with the adults. Kim had told Nino that he never saw one of the fancy suits at their restaurant, Juleka echoing the same about the café. They came, they worked, and they left.

Nino watched the store from his bird’s eye position, the boy from before escorting out a customer that made a purchase. The suit shop was definitely a strange addition to their mall.

Nino finished his lunch, tossing it in a trashcan before heading outside. The summer heat hit him as he exited, already reaching degrees more suited for July. He quickly turned tail into Turtle Shell.

“Hey Nino, you're back,” asked Max as Nino entered.

“Summer heat is crazy,” Nino commented as he shut the doors to the door.

“I noticed, my phone says its 32 degrees. Looks like we’re in for an early summer.”

Nino shook his head, the store’s air conditioner finally kicking in after he shut the door. He took up a spot hiding behind the register, pulling out a water bottle to drink.

“Welcome!” Max greeted a new customer, Nino inhaling his water bottle.

“Hi, um, I was wondering if you guys have a microwave?”

At this comment, Nino looked up to see the blond kid from the suit shop, holding in his hand a spicy cup of noodle.

“Yes, Nino.” Nino stood as his name was called.

“Can you show Mr. Agreste the Microwave.”

Nino nodded, realizing the blond kid was the Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste and current manager of Gabriel’s at Miraculous Mall. He still had a baby face but was almost as tall as Nino.

“Sure, this way,” Nino led Adrien to the back of the store, their storage area definitely cooler than the store front.

“Sorry to bother you like this. I haven’t really had time to take a lunch today, so my coworker gave me this, and we don’t have a microwave,” Adrien rambled, as Nino showed him the microwave.

“No problem, I only came back in to escape the heat.”

Nino stepped aside as Adrien poured a water into a plastic cup, carefully reading the instructions on the cup of noodle before setting the cup inside the microwave. He meticulously pressed a couple buttons, promptly starting the machine.

“So you like Miraculous Mall so far,” asked Nino. May as well find out something, because Marinette was sure to question him if she found about one of Gabriel employees inside Turtle Shell.

“I like it. It’s my first time working in sales, you know, other than modeling, so like actually talking to people. I don’t think I really deserve the position of manager though, but everyone at the manager meetings has been really nice, and the people who shop here are very kind,” Adrien rambled, “You can tell people really do care about this mall.”

“You’ve been to malls where they don’t?”

Adrien nodded, “Before Miraculous Mall, father had me try to follow a manager at his store at Bourgeois Mall. Their managers keep to themselves, everyone is stiff, and overbearing. People just shop there for the name.”

“Typical. People here are really nice when you get to know them. You become friends easily with other people here.”

“I'm sure.”

The microwave dinged, alerting both of them to Adrien meal. Adrien took out the water, setting on the side as he opened the lid to his cup of noodle. Nino then reached in his backpack, pulling out his normal shirt, having forgotten to change out of  his work shirt before leaving.

“Here dude,” Nino held out the shirt to Adrien, “Can have you getting your fancy suit dirty,” he teased with a smile. Adrien smiled back, quickly removing his jacket and button up before slipping on the shirt.

“Thanks. Do you mind at if I stay here to eat? Father doesn’t want us eating at the store”

“Sure.”

Adrien completed making his meal, leaning against the wall while, Nino leaned against the lockers.

“Can I ask you a question,” started Nino.

“Sure.”

“Why are your doors always shut?”

“Ac only works with it on. And these suits aren’t exactly the best for wearing in the summer heat.”

“That makes sense. Mari thought it was something about losing quality of suits or something weird.”

“Mari?” Adrien mixed the soup around with a plastic fork before taking a bite.

“Marinette, works at the bakery?”

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think.

“Small girl with pigtails and big blue eyes. You met her last month when you toured the place with your old man.”

Adrien started coughing, hitting his chest to make whatever he swallowed go down. Nino quickly grabbed a water bottle off a shelf, and handed it to Adrien. Quickly setting down his food to take a drink.

“You alright man?”

“Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe.”

“Yeah, not a good idea with spicy food.”

Adrien nodded before taking another sip.

“So her name is Marinette?”

“Yeah, small ball of fire. She’s lived her whole life here. Her parents bought the bakery when they were expecting her, and I doubt she’ll be leaving anytime soon.”

“And she saying we had the doors shut because…”

“Because you didn’t want to loose quality of the suits from second class shops.”

This time Adrien choked on his water, some of it dribbling down the shirt.

“She hates us doesn’t she? Because of what my father said last month.”

“Hate is too strong a word for Marinette. More like negatively opinionated on.”

Adrien frowned, going back to stirring his soup.

“I could introduce you to her,” Nino offered.

“Nonononono, it’s fine. I’m fine. We’ll be fine.” Adrien was turning bright pink, and Nino was suspecting it wasn’t from the soup.

“Whatever you say dude.”

“I should probably head back,” Adrien stood up, setting down the remainder of the soup broth on the table, before changing out of the shirt for his suit.

“That’s a short break.”

“Father says an efficient salesman doesn’t need long breaks.”

“Weird man.”

Adrien deposited the cup of noodle in a trash bin in the back, leaving the back room, with Nino following.

“Thanks for letting me use your microwave.”

Adrien stood to the side of the desk as Max was cataloging old games

“No problem, any of your co-workers are free to use it anytime.”

“Thanks, I’m sure my coworkers will happy. If there is anything we can do for you guy’s let us know.”

“Alright, Question: is it true that your father had a bathroom installed in your back room?”

Both Turtle Shell employees looked to the Gabriel’s manager.

“Yes, although a little crapped than the mall bathrooms by the arcade, it does well in a crisis or when you are short staffed.”

Adrien then smiled, as if putting the pieces of a puzzle together.

“Mr. Kante, was it,” he asked.

“Yes Mr. Agreste?”

“In exchange for allowing Gabriel’s employees to employ the use of your microwave, Gabriel’s will allow Turtle Shell employees use of their restroom. Does that sound like a fair deal?” Adrien extended his hand.

“I think, you might do pretty well in sales.” Max accepted the hand shake.

“And you can call me Max.”

“Adrien.”

Adrien turned to Nino.

“Nino, Nino Lahiffe.” Nino accepted the hand shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/441212094739034597/  
> Where it goes from there, idk. I have some ideas, but nothing concrete. These following chapter will be random.


	4. Hot And Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally meets Marinette

“Do you eat anything other than spicy cup of noodle,” asked Nino when he retreated to the back room, finished with work for the day. Adrien had brought his own older Jagged Stone Shirt; looking oddly out of place with the dress pants and dress shoes, and was enjoying his lunch, Adrien being the most frequent Gabriel’s employee since making their deal.

Other members of Gabriel’s who worked in the morning were Wayhem and Nooroo, who made use of the microwave every so often.

“Not since Nooroo gave it to me. Says I don’t eat enough,” Adrien continued slurping at the soup. “What about you?”

“Me.” Nino halted his progress as he lifted his work shirt over his head.

“What are you doing for lunch?”

“Mari’s got a sandwich over for me at the bakery.” Nino finished changing, noticing Adrien spinning his bowl of broth a little faster than normal.

“Alright, that settles it,” Nino announced as he pulled out his backpack, stuffing his work shirt inside.

“What settles what?”

“You’re coming with me to the bakery.”

“Nononononono, I couldn’t, plus I have to get back to work soon.”  
“You’re co-workers want you to eat more, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Which you will by getting something from the bakery.”

Not leaving room for any argument, Nino trashed Adrien’s leftover bowl, and pulled him out of Turtle Shell’s back entrance. He pulled Adrien out into the strip, the area crowded with people who had finished their lunch.

“Hey Nino! Hi Mr. Agreste,” greeted Rose as they passed, her arms full of flowers.

“Hey Rose!” Nino waved in passing, slowing enough for Adrien to return the greeting as well.

“Hi Ms. Lavillant.”

And then Nino took off, finding the bakery still full with people coming in for dessert.

“Marinette!” Nino called out as he entered, causing several people to turn their heads at the duo who had just entered.

“NINO!” Marinette called back, waving with one hand as she used the other on the counter to boost herself a little, just so they could see her small hand over the crowd. Nino pulled Adrien over to where Marinette was hiding.

“Nino, here’s your sandwich.” Marinette produced a paper bag with the bakery’s logo, handing over to Nino.

“You are a lifesaver.”

Nino grabbed the bag with his free hand, making sure to hold onto Adrien when he felt the boy try to move himself into a crowd. Nino gave a violent jerk, pulling Adrien beside him.

“This my new bud Adrien,” Nino introduced, “Adrien, this is Marinette.”

Marinette scrunched her eyes and nose, studying Adrien’s face. Nino began worrying if she recognized him with the regular shirt and messy hair, and eventually call him out on what Adrien’s father said.

“My friend her-”

“YOU LIKE JAGGED STONE,” Marinette exclaimed, pushing herself higher on the counter once she got a good look at Adrien’s shirt. Adrien flushed bright pink, reaching his hand behind his neck.

“Yeah, he’s my favorite music artist!”  
“Mine too! That shirt is from his 2015 Euro Tour. I went to the one in Paris.”

“Me too. What day?” Adrien removed his hand from his neck as his face resumed its normal shade, curiosity piqued.

“The Friday show.”

“Same! Front row.”

“Mosh pit!”

“Lucky, that looked so fun!”

“Did you see the girl crowd surfing?”

“Totally it looked amazing!”

“That was me!”

“That was you?”

Both Adrien and Marinette were leaning close over the counter, staring excitedly into each other’s eyes. This was going better than Nino had expected.

“Glad we went to the same event an all, but Adrien came over here,” Nino rested his hands on Adrien’s shoulders, pulling him off the counter. “To get some delicious Dupain-Cheng pastries.”

“Of course,” Marinette jumped back into the bakery, patting her apron of any flour. “What would you like?”

Adrien looked down at the row of pastries before them, his jaw slacking, Nino certain he would start drooling soon.

“W-what do you recommend,” Adrien stammered, shyly looking up at her. Marinette’s eyes sparkled.

“Wait right there,” she walked elsewhere in the bakery, exchanging places with Sabine.

“Hello Nino, got your sandwich?”

“Yep, Mari’s just getting my friend here something.”

Adrien’s face flushed pink again as he and Sabine’s eyes met. She looked shocked for a brief moment, before smiling.

“Glad you finally decided to stop by Mr. Agreste. And welcome to Miraculous Mall.”

“Thank you, and call me Adrien please.”

“Of course Adrien.”

“Got it!” Marinette came back to the corner.

“I’ll get back to work now. It was nice seeing you both,” Sabine returned to the cash register, allowing Marinette to take her place.

“This is classic hit here, and perfect for an afternoon dessert. I give you, the chocolate covered eclair.” Marinette presented two eclairs in a small tray.

Adrien took a dessert, Nino helping himself to the other. Both Marinette and Nino eagerly watched as Adrien lifted the desserted to his mouth, taking a good sized bite. He chewed once, then immediately closed his eyes and moaned. Nino proceeded to take a bite of his own, his reaction similar to Adrien’s.

The eclair must have been freshly made, because the cream inside was still cold, but the chocolate drizzled on top was still hot, creating a perfect blend of hot and cold.

“Delicious, huh,” asked Marinette.

“Absolutely amazing Marinette, you should take over the bakery with this,” complemented Nino as he took another bite. Marinette giggled at the compliment before turning to Adrien. Adrien’s eyes met hers as he was busily licking the chocolate off his fingers, consuming the dessert in a matter of seconds. Adrien turned a brighter shade of pink while Marinette laughed as she pulled out some napkins.

“Here’s for your face.”

“Why waste such perfectly good chocolate on a napkin,” Adrien asked as he bent down, looking in the display case glass to check for remaining chocolate on his face. Marinette leaned over, watching Adrien clean his face. He caught her staring, and sent her a wink, Marinette reeling back to her place behind the counter. Adrien briefly glanced up at Nino, who gave him a bemused grin, Adrien scolding his own smile to his more serious tone as he continued to clean.

“Thanks Marinette for the eclair,” Adrien stood once he was certain his face was clean, “how much do I owe you.” Adrien reached around for his back pocket to grab his wallet.

“No charge.”

“You sure?”

“On the house! Whoever is a friend of Nino’s, has good taste in music, and eclairs shouldn’t have to pay.”

Adrien offered a small smile, pulling a few euros from his wallet and placing them into the tip jar.

“For the excellent service then,” he insisted as he put back his wallet, Marinette scowling at tip jar.

“I’d better get back to work.” Adrien glanced at his watch. “Nice meeting you Marinette.” He slightly waved before leaving, Nino looking between Marinette to Adrien, before shrugging and going after Adrien.

Only to find Adrien huddled under a tarp covering the windows, the boys unaware of the summer rain that had decided to fall after they entered the bakery.

“See Marinette’s not so bad,” Nino teased.

Adrien just smiled, his eyes scanning the sky, trying to judge the distance between the bakery and the game shop.

“Adrien,” Marinette exited the bakery, skidding to a stop in the rain, then ran over to Adrien, almost tripping as she stepped into a puddle, Adrien barely able to catch her before she fell.

“Thanks,” she mumbled as he helped her up.

“No problem.”

“A few things before you go. One, you didn’t tell me what you thought of the eclair.” Adrien sucked his lips into his mouth, his eyes remaining on Marinette’s ernest ones.

“The best parts of an ice cream sundae on a summer day,” he finally said, Marinette’s eyes lighting up.

“Second, you have to promise to come back again. It won’t always be eclairs though. We serve other pastries too. And you don’t always have to come with Nino,” Marinette insisted.

“Yes ma’am.” Adrien nodded.

“And third.” Marinette held up a ladybug umbrella neither boy had noticed until now.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep,” Marinette pulled back the umbrella, opening it up for him, “Just bring it back whenever. Summer showers do tend to happen occasionally.”

“Right.”

Marinette held the umbrella up for Adrien to take, Adrien hesitantly reaching out for the item, before grabbing onto it, Marinette letting go as he did.

“Get back to work safe.” Marinette smiled before heading back to the store, both boys turning to watch her leave. Marinette stopped at the bakery door, waving goodbye before bursting into laughter. Nino turned to see the umbrella had clamped shut over Adrien’s head.

Like the good friend Nino was, he laughed while helping Adrien out of the umbrella.

“Please tell me she didn’t see that,” Adrien mumbled as they righted the umbrella.

Both boys looked back over to see Marinette still laughing, although now completely wet from the rain. She smiled at them both as she moved some of her wet bangs out of her face, then disappeared back inside the bakery.

“I hope Nooroo won’t be mad I was out for so long.” Adrien walked out from under the canopy with the umbrella over his head, Nino following until they walked in step.

“He did want you to eat more. I doubt he would mind you making a friend.”

Adrien smiled, his cheeks turning pink.

“R-right. A friend.”

* * *

“Nino, can we go to the arcade?” Marinette entered Turtle Shell the next day, dragging her feet as she approached the counter where Nino had just finished helping a customer, another taking their place.

“Not now, I’m still working for another hour. How are you off this early?”

“Papa had me up early to help with the prep work. Problem is my room is too hot to nap in and Alix kicked me out of the photo booth at the arcade last time. Fickle weather,” she grumbled. Nino couldn’t blame her for being upset at the weather. He was stuck at Turtle Shell for another hour yesterday, but now the sun was back at full force.

“Go try playing a video game then. I’ll be off in an hour then we can hit up the arcade,” assured Nino as he continued with the next customer.

“Fine,” Marinette groaned as she dragged herself over to the open controllers.

“Hey Nino!” Nino looked up to see Adrien walk in with another bowl of spicy cup of noodle.

“Hey dude, help yourself,” Nino gestured to the back room.

“You!” Everyone in the store turned to Marinette, who was suddenly more awake and pointing at Adrien.

“Me?” Realizing that was probably one of the stupidest things to say, Adrien turned bright pink, Marinette herself turning an unnatural shade of red.

“Y-you! You’re A-Adrien A-agreste,” Marinette stammered, taking in the full business suit and nice kempt hair, different from the Jagged Stone shirt and messed up hair from the day before.

“Yeah,” Adrien looked like he was trying to make himself small under Marinette’s bewildered gaze.

After opening and closing her jaw several times, Marinette stood straight, extending a hand.

“Mr. Agreste, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she spoke, sounding like a business executive.

“Adrien Agreste, but you can call me Adrien,” Adrien returned the handshake, equally as firm and serious as the small baker.

“And your may call me Marinette.”

Marinette concluded the handshake, both her hands receding to her chest.

“And I still do mean what I said yesterday. You're welcome to stop by the bakery anytime.” She looked up at him to find Adrien already beaming at her.

“And I still intend to keep that promise,” assured Adrien. Marinette returned his smile.

Nino shook his head at the nonsense, returning back to the customer who was still watching the two.

Looked like everything would be alright for his two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Marinette and Adrien are on speaking terms.  
> This is a reverse crush au. It has been since Adrien saw Marinette stand up to his father.


	5. Party Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette plans a Welcome Party for Gabriel's Employees and Alya

“Found you,” Marinette announced as she entered the café, halting Nino mid bite of his hot pocket.

She marched over and took the seat across from him, Nino resuming his lunch.

“You left Turtle Shell early.”

“No I left it at the regular time. You are just done with work early.”

“Maman and Papa let me to plan Alya and Adrien’s welcome to Miraculous Mall party.”

“Welcome to Miraculous Mall Party?”

“We did one for you last year.”  
“What about the rest of the Gabriel’s employees?”

“You can ask them too.”  
“Me?”

Marinette shrugged, “You know them better than I do. Hey Juleka!”

The barista turned to their direction, but still continued making a customer’s coffee.

“Can you come to Alya and Adrien’s party tonight?”

Juleka nodded.

“What about Luka?”

Juleka shook her head no, “Night shift.”

Marinette slouched in her seat, crossing her arms in a pout.

“That boy never does anything fun,” she grumbled.

“What makes you certain Adrien would even be able to come tonight?”

“Well, I’ve been talking to Alya and she got the night free, so it would make sense if Adrien could also have tonight free so we don’t have to do multiple parties.”  
“And what if his dad says no?”

“Then I’ll tell him that he has to go. No butts.”

Nino shook his head, quickly finishing his hot pocket.

“Then let’s go over and ask him.”

“Yes!” Marinette jumped out of her seat, leading Nino out of the café.

“How have you been able to talk to Alya? She doesn’t stick around the mall after hours.”

“I got her number when she stopped by the bakery on her first day.”

Nino frowned, curse his luck not being able to get Alya’s number.

Nino entered Gabriel’s, finding Adrien manning the register.

“Hey dude!” Nino approached the side, Adrien quickly wrapping up his business with the customer before turning to him.

“Hey, need to use the bathroom?”

“Not this time, Marinette-” Nino turned to gesture to Marinette only to find her no longer next to him. They both looked back to see Marinette at the opening, offering a slight wave from behind the closed doors.

“I guess she still doesn’t like the store,” Adrien sighed.

“Probably the store more than the people inside at the moment. Anyway, Marinette is planning a welcome to the Mall party for another new worker here, and we wanted to extend the invite to you and your co-workers.”

“A party!” Another co-worker, Nino recognized to be Wayhem, popped up next to them.

“Yeah,” Nino turned back to Marinette, “Where’s it at?”

“Le Chen’s Restaurant at the end of the Mall,” she yelled through the glass.

“Le Chen’s Restaurant at the end of the mall. Best Vietnamese food you will ever have.”

“That sounds amazing! Count me in,” announced Wayhem.

“Nooroo,” Adrien called out Nooroo, the older man looking over from where he was helping a customer.

“Welcome party tonight. Can you come?”

Nooroo shook his head no before returning back to the customer.

“He does have a family at home,” offered Adrien.

“But what about you,” asked Nino.

“Me?”

“Yeah, you have to come,” insisted Wayhem.

“I-I don't think my father will let me,” stammered Adrien glancing between Marinette who was still watching from the door and Nino who stood next to him.

“Then call him. You'll never know unless you try,” offered Nino.

Adrien nodded solemnly, picking up the office phone. With a deep breath, he dialed a number on a piece of paper taped to the back of the counter. The two boys watched Adrien as he waited, Marinette leaning into the shop to watch.

“Hello, Nathalie?... It's Adrien, is father available?... No, nothing wrong with the store…. Some of the other shops are inviting us to a welcome dinner tonight…. At the Le Chen Restaurant in the mall…. Ok, thanks.” Adrien turned to Nino and Wayhem.

“She's patching me through to father.”

Adrien began making swirls on the desk with his finger, Wayhem leaning against the counter to watch the front, Nino leaning on the counter to watch Adrien.

“Hi father, business is well. Some other shops invited us working at the store to dinner tonight, may I go?... At the Le Chen Restaurant in the mall.... I see... Yes sir.” Adrien sighed, a disappointing down marring his face. A small hand from behind Nino reached for the phone, pulling it out of Adrien's hands. All three boys turned to look, seeing Marinette on the phone with Gabriel Agreste.

“Mr. Agreste, Le Chen Restaurant is not some low-quality take out like you seem to think it is…. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, from the second class bakery…. If you seem to think our Mall is so second class compared to high end malls like Bourgeois, then I’m afraid you set up shop in the wrong area... Fine, then expect your son and any other one of your employees to make friends of these so called second class shops…. Adrien is his own person and can make friends with whomever he wants. It’s Adrien’s decision whether or not to come tonight….” Marinette covered the mouthpiece of the phone as she looked over to Adrien.

“You want to come right?”

Adrien, whose mouth was agape in shock, quickly snapped shut as he nodded.

“He says yes…. He wants to hear it from you.” Marinette passed back the phone to Adrien.

“Father?” Adrien looked between the three people before him, all with curious eyes. His gazed stopped lastly at Marinette.

“Yes, I want to go. I’ll let him know when to pick me up. Thanks father.”

Adrien was about to hang up the phone, when Marinette quickly grabbed it back, “Whoever is picking him up is invited too.” She then hung up the phone.

“Awesome man! Tonight’s going to be so much fun.” Nino raised his hand for a high five, Adrien sinking to his knees.

“I can believe we just did that,” he whispered as he leaned against the counter.

“You just did that,” responded Marinette as she leaned over the counter, giving Adrien an encouraging smile.

“You did most of the talking.”

“But you actually stood up for yourself in the end. That’s more important than anything I said.” Adrien looked up at Marinette and smiled, slowly rising to his feet.

“Alright,” Marinette clasped her hands together, ”So meet at Le Chen restaurant after closing. We are also celebrating Alya from the book store.”

“Who exactly is coming,” asked Adrien.

“Kids our age. Kim’s parent’s, mine might stop by.”

“I think Max is actually the oldest one outside of your parent’s and Kim’s,” added Nino.

Marinette looked up at the ceiling, trying to do the math in her head.

“Right, because he just graduated university.”

“Who’s then the youngest,” asked Wayhem.

“That would be me, just finished high school, and just turned 18.”

At this new information, Adrien turned bright pink before mumbling, “20.”

“Same here,” echoed Wayhem.

“20 at the end of the summer,” answered Nino. He was beginning to think Adrien would turn a permanent shade of pink around Marinette.

“Alright then, we’ll see you guys tonight,” Marinette waved before leaving the store, making a right turn towards Le Chen Restaurant.

“See ya,” Nino waved as he followed Marinette out, Wayhem and Adrien, waving as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the actual party was originally going to one chapter, but I decided to make it two. More Miraculous Mall members next chapter!


	6. Battle of the East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle between the Le Chen Restaurant and Tsurugi Restaurant

Marinette had put Nino in charge of escorting Adrien and Wayhem to the party after work. He would have preferred the waiting for Alya duty, but Marinette insisted she take that role since she had been the one to invite Alya while Nino was technically the one to invite Adrien and Wayhem.

So Nino stood next to Gabriel’s, listening to music on his phone. He really needed to update his music.

“Hey Nino!” Nino turned to see Adrien and Wayhem, Wayhem changed out of his formal wear into casual wear while Adrien just took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

“Hey dudes.” Nino pulled down the headphones, giving each guy a hi-five. “Marinette sent me to get you guys just in case you didn’t know the way.”

“I’m so excited, I never really got a chance to see the rest of the mall,” stated Wayhem as Nino began leading them towards the restaurant.

“I only saw it once when Father and I were touring around, but everything was mostly closed,” added Adrien.

“On your break you should take a look around then. There’s a lot more than meets the eye.”

Nino led them down the strip, mostly devoid of people this late in the night. The only lights on came from Le Chen Restaurant.

Nino opened the doors, the restaurant crowded full of employees of the mall.

“Chào mừng bạn!” Greeted Kim and his parents from the open window looking into the restaurant.

“That’s Kim,” Nino pointed over to Kim, who waved at the group.

“Max you know.” On the customer’s side of the wall between the dining area and kitchen, stood Max talking to Kim.

“You came!” Marinette ran over, pulling Alya over with her.

“Adrien, Wayhem, this is Alya from Lucky Fox Books. Alya, this is Adrien and Wayhem from Gabriel’s,” introduced Marinette, the three newcomers shaking hands.

“Hey Alya,” greeted Nino with a smile he hoped wasn’t too excited but yet not too subtle. Alya looked over to him, returning the smile.

“Nino! I’m glad you could come too! I’ve hardly seen you since my first day.”

“I’m always around the mall if you ever want to catch up.”

Catch up? He barely knew her. He needed to get to know her more first before they could “catch up”.

“I’d like that. My father is planning on taking off Tuesdays so he can be with my sisters all day, so I should be free to hang then.”

“Sound great.”

“Come on, meet more people,” insisted Marinette, pulling Alya and Adrien to where a larger group stood in the center of the room. Wayhem followed after Adrien while Nino went to take a seat.

Juleka and Rose sat at one of the tables, Rose going on about something while Juleka listened. Their conversation was interrupted briefly by Marinette introducing the newest employees of Miraculous Mall.

Marinette’s next targets were Ivan and Mylene, an engaged couple that worked at different shops in the Mall. Ivan worked at the arcade on weekends, while Mylene worked full time at a vintage clothing store, Heart Stone’s. Like Max, they had both just graduated university, and were planning their wedding. When the date was, Nino couldn’t remember despite receiving an invitation.

Talking to them was Nathanael, who worked at Le Paon Home Décor, which sold old European styled odds and ends. The owner of the store had been thrilled at having a couple from the mall marry each other, showering them with gifts from the store. Nino dreaded the day Marinette decided to get married, putting the whole mall in a frenzy.

A bell jingled overhead, another arcade worker, Alix arriving with a pair of roller skates slung over her shoulder.

“You’re late shrimp,” yelled Kim instead of the usual greeting.

“I had to lock up,” Alix yelled right back before rushing over to Marinette to meet the new people.

“How’s the food coming Kim,” asked Marinette, turning her head back towards Kim.

“Not much longer. Can you set up the tables?”

“Kim, don’t make our guests work,” scolded his mother, while pulling Kim out of the kitchen by the ear.

“Yeah Kim, don’t make your guests work,” teased Alix. Kim stuck out his tongue at her, Alix responding the same as Kim began rearranging the tables.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

The door burst open, revealing Le Chen’s rival for food in Miraculous Mall, Kagami Tsurugi, daughter and sou chef of Tsurugi Restaurant, a Japanese style cuisine right across the strip from the Le Chen Restaurant. Nino wasn’t quite certain how the restaurants ended up across from each other, or who came first. All he knew is the grandparents had argued, their daughters argued, and now Kim and Kagami argued over which was the better restaurant in the mall.

“Kagami! I thought you said you couldn’t make it.” Marinette meandered around the people before facing Kagami, who was still half a head taller than her.

“I told you we didn’t have enough room to host a party of this size.”  
“Wait, you asked her first?” Kim stopped moving the tables, the crowd seemingly parting for Kim to face down Kagami.

“Alya said she never tried Japanese food before because her sisters are picky. They came to this restaurant before though,” offered Marinette.

“If I had known this was the alternative, we would have made room,” retorted Kagami, glaring at Kim.

“Oh, just because its my restaurant.” Kim marched over to Kagami, both staring at each other each other with looks that could kill.

“Its ok, if you want Kagami, you can bring some food over too.”

“I refuse to have the honorable Tsurugi food brought under this roof.”

“Good because we wouldn’t want it here anyway.”

“Then let’s move tables outside,” offered Marinette, for once looking panicked.

“It will have to be on separate sides then, can’t have people getting confused who has the better food,” argued Kim. Kagami growled at that remark, but offered no fighting words as they stared each other down, the tension in the room thickening.

From what Nino had been told, Kim, Kagami, and Marinette had all grown up in the mall together, Kagami and Kim’s arguing causing much strain for Marinette’s friendship with them. Although, the only thing either restaurant could agree upon, was the Dupain-Cheng Bakery had the best desserts, both French and Chinese.

“Shokugeki!” A voice piped up from the crowd. Everyone turned to the voice to find Adrien looking quite unsure about what he said.

“Food Wars,” Kagami translated?

“Yeah,  it’s a show I watch. When two chefs have a disagreement, they battle it out with a dish. The dishes have a certain theme and three people judge them to determine whose the winner.”

Kagami and Kim both put their hands to their chins, contemplating Adrien’s idea.

“Fine,” relented Kim.

“Agreed, we will do this, Shokugeki.”

“Alright, everyone outside,” announced Marinette, leading the party outside, taking Kim and Kagami by the hands. She placed them in the middle of the strip, everyone lining up along the Le Chen Restaurant wall. Marinette let go of their hands, returning to the larger group

“Our three judges will be our guests tonight. Alya!” She pulled Alya out of the crowd.

“Adrien!” She pulled Adrien out.

“And Wayhem!” She pulled Wayhem out of the group, the three people facing the heirs to Miraculous Mall restaurants.

“What will the theme be?”

“Soup,” suggested Wayhem, “I’ve been to other Asian styled restaurants and there is usually a soup option.”

Both Kagami and Kim smiled maliciously. Nino had learned very quickly his first week working that Kagami and Kim were both well trained in their country’s native soups.

“No objection from the other judges,” asked Marinette, Adrien and Alya shaking their heads no.

“Alright, may the best soup win!” Marinette quickly pulled up her phone, searching for something before pressing a sound of an air horn. Kagami and Kim both stormed back to their respective restaurants to begin their dishes.

“Did I do that right?” Marinette looked over to Adrien.

“Yeah, although normally there is a time limit. And you didn’t establish what the winning prize would be.”

“Darnit,” Marinette looked between the two restaurants before shrugging.

“Let’s just set up the tables.”

* * *

Nino sat at one of the outdoor tables, closest to Alya’s judging seat. They had been waiting an hour, Juleka kind enough to make drinks for everyone from the café.

“Alright Ladies and Gentlemen,” Alix rolled on her skates in the middle of the completely vacant strip.

“Where’s Marinette,” asked Adrien, Nino then noticing Marinette was missing from the group.

“She asked me to take over as announcer until she finished something. Our chefs are now ready. Le Chen, you’re up first.”

Kim exited his family’s restaurant, followed by parents and grandmother. Kim stood proudly before the judges, presenting each a bowl with a lid on top.

“Gentlemen, and lady, I present to you Le Chen’s Beef Noodle Pho.” Kim quickly lifted the lids off the bowls, the steam and scent of the dish permeating the air.

Alix quickly rolled in front of them, setting down sets of chopsticks and soup spoons.

“Um, how do you use these,” Alya picked up the chopsticks, fumbling them with her hands. Nino grabbed his fork off the table and passed to her, Alya offering a slight smile before taking a bite with the other two judges. They all simultaneously gasped at the meal before hungrily inhaling the rest of the soup.

“This is amazing! Especially after a long week! I feel energized,” commented Wayhem.

“It is refreshing, like taking a hot shower in the morning to get ready for the day,” added Alya.

Kim smirked, “The secret’s all in the broth.”

“The broth,” asked Adrien, all three judges taking a look at their bowls.

“Here you go.” Nino looked to his right shoulder to see Mrs. Le Chen setting down a bowl in front of him, Nino inspecting the broth along with the others who had received the pho.

“This isn’t beef stock is it,” asked Max, adjusting his glasses as he examined the dish.

“It’s actually beef bones.”

“Beef Bones,” asked Alya?

Kim nodded, as smug as ever as he answered, “By simmering beef bones along with other various ingredients for several hours, you heighten the flavor of the broth. Along with adding other ingredients, it creates a light flavor that still packs a punch and keeps you going for the day.”

“And if you were using this broth all day,” concluded Adrien as he took in the amazement of the dish.

“Then this dish has fully peaked in flavor,” finished Wayhem.

The rest of the employees finished their bowls, immensely satisfied with what they ate.

“I hope you all saved room, because we have one more dish to go,” announced Alix, “Presenting Tsurugi!”

Kagami stepped out of the restaurant followed by her parents and grandfather, carrying three bowls with lids towards each of the judges. She set each bowl down, adding a new set of chopsticks and a spoon, even including a fork for Alya.

“Honorable judges, enjoy Tsurugi Tonkotsu Ramen,” she lifted the lids, a different heavy scent of pork replacing the smell of beef from before.

Nino found a new bowl before him with the Tonkotsu Ramen, taking a sip right when the judges did. The pho had given him the impression of early morning pop, something to wake up to a put a kick in the step. The ramen though felt like relaxing jazz after a long day at work, perfect music for sitting in a hot tub and letting the stress melt away.

“This meat is so soft,” moaned Wayhem.

“There’s still fat on the pork,” commented Adrien as he took another bite, “but it only makes the meat juicier.”

“That’s because the fat absorbs the broth. Similar to how Kim also cooks his pho with beef bone, ramen uses pork bone to make its broth, cooking it for several hours. Knowing when to put your meat at the right time though to create optimum flavor is where the real skill is.” Kagami smirked in Kim’s direction, Kim turning his head away in a huff.

“This is exactly what I needed after a long day watching over my sisters. I feel like I’m going to sleep good tonight,” added Alya as she finished the last of the ramen, the other employees finishing their dishes as well.

“Now that everyone’s tried both dishes, judges, who is the winner,” Alix skated in front of the judges as Kagami and Kim made their way to stand in front of the judges. The judges stared at the two bowls, contemplating their decisions.

“I’m voting for Le Chen Pho,” Wayhem announced, moving Kim’s dish forward, Kim smiling at the small victory. “Given the soup, I feel I would want to come here for lunch and still be able to work through the rest of the day. The ramen would just make me tired.”

“I’m voting for Tsurugi Ramen,” announced Alya, moving forward Kagami’s bowl, Kagami grinning.

“While Kim’s dish was delicious, I still felt hungry because of how light the broth was. So while it may be good for lunch, Kagami’s Ramen was more satisfying for dinner.” Everyone’s eyes turned to Adrien, who was still eyeing the two bowls.

Nino felt both points were valid brought up by Alya and Wayhem. Kagami’s ramen was amazing at the end of the day, but Kim’s kept up the energy needed for the day.

“Everyone done already?” Marinette approached the group, a covered tray in hand.

“They’re doing final voting now,” stated Max.

“Perfect, then it's time for my entry,” Marinette lifted the cover off her tray, revealing small little bowls.

“Green Tea Ice Cream for everyone!” Kagami and Kim were the first to grab a bowl, followed by Alix and the judges, then the rest of the mall employees.

Everyone simultaneously moaned as they took their first bite, the cold ice cream a welcome relief from the hot soups, creating a relaxing and refreshing feeling.

“I declare this the winner,” announced Alya.

“Agreed,” Adrien and Wayhem echoed before taking another bite.

“But what about the pho?”

“And my ramen?”

“The judges have spoken,” Marinette giggled as she took a bite of ice cream.

Kim and Kagami frowned at Marinette, Nino figuring that may have been Marinette game all along once Adrien mentioned the Shokugeki.

“How did the soups taste,” Marinette picked a seat next to Nino.

“Delicious as usual,” answered Nino, “although still needs work to live up to the masters.” Nino nodded in the direction of Kagami and Kim’s grandparents arguing over their grandchild’s dishes, their daughters and grandchildren eventually taking a side while the husbands watched in amusement while eating ice cream.

Marinette hummed in agreement before taking a giant bite of ice cream, shortly after clutching her head while whining about her  brain freeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on the rivalry in Tamako Market, between the two mochi store owners that open shop across from each other. Plus Shokugeki is from an awesome anime, Shokugeki No Soma (Food Wars), I definitely recommend watching. 10/10 if you can make it past the tasteful etchy.


	7. Game Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino takes Alya and her sisters to the Arcade

“So who do you think is going to be in the next Smash Bros.,” asked Nino, him and Adrien sitting in the back of Turtle Shell, munching on hot pockets. After the soup battle, Adrien decided to call his spicy cup of noodle quits for a while. Especially once Kim and Kagami heard about his daily lunch, and promised to make him a spicy soup that would blow his cup of noodles out of the water.

Nino also learned that night that along with weird anime shows, he was a gamer, since he got bored often on set when modeling. Thus they had started picking each others brains regarding video games.

“I think Noctis would be a nice addition.”

“Wouldn’t that be a Cloud reskin?”

“Not necessarily, Noctis would be able to teleport.”

“So Cloud with Greninja’s shadow travel?”

“Pretty much.”

Nino shook his head at the ridiculousness of his friend’s statement.

“I think one Final Fantasy character is enough. They should bring is Waluigi.”

“That’s just a reskinned Luigi.”

Nino wagged his finger in disagreement. “They got creative with Wario. They could do something cool with Waluigi.”

“Nino.” Alya opened the door to the back a little, halting both boys mid bite.

“Alya, what are you doing back here?” Nino scrambled to stand up. “Not that I’m not happy to see you. I mean I am happy to see you. Its just, I thought you were busy in the afternoon?”

“My parents gave me the ok to bring my sisters to the mall.” She opened up the door a little wider, Nino spotting two girls that looked similar to Alya admiring all the games.

“I was suppose to meet Marinette but she wasn’t at the bakery.”

“She’s probably at the arcade then. I’ll take you guys over. Just give me a minute to finish.” he gestured to the hot pocket.

Alya looked like she wanted to say something, but just smiled, “Alright.”

Nino quickly shut the door, scarfing down the hot pocket.

“This place has an arcade,” asked Adrien, as he wiped his hands with a napkin, already done with his hot pocket.

“Yeah, its small, but enough games to keep you entertained for hours. I wouldn’t be surprised if Marinette is over there.”

“Maybe I can stop by after work if you guys are still there.”

“That would be awesome. I’ll see you later bro.” Nino took a napkin a quickly wiped his hands, checking his shirt for and drips from either water or the hot pocket. Certain he was good to go, he grabbed his backpack from his locker, and entered the store. He found Alya watching her sisters battling each other on Mario Kart 8 in the testing area.

“So, change your mind about video games yet,” he teased as he approached, startling Alya so that she slightly jumped in place.

“I’ll admit that they aren’t are grim as I thought.” She turned her gaze back to her sisters, who looked to be around 11, as they played.

“Well they are playing one of the most kid friendly games.”

“No fair! You did that on Purpose!” One of the carts was in a state of panic, while the other passed the finish line, ending the race. Based on the reactions of the twins before him, one of them gave the other the Blue shell.

Alya glanced over to Nino, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Compared to other games sold here, it's considered kid friendly.”

“You should come over to the bookstore sometime then. Your version and my version of kid friendly are a little bit different.”

“I might do that then.”

“Ehem.” Nino and Alya turned at the noise, Max and Adrien watching them from the counter with smirks on their faces.

“We should head over to the arcade,” insisted Nino, taking Alya’s hand and leading her out of the game shop, her sisters quickly following.

Once they were out of eyesight of his manager and Gabriel’s manager, Nino realized he was holding Alya’s hand. She didn’t seem bothered by it though, if anything, she just picked up the pace to walk beside him. Feeling his other palm start to sweat, Nino let go, quickly bringing his hand to his side. Alya also didn’t seem phased by him letting go of her hand. Perhaps she didn’t notice it.

“So how’s your job so far,” he asked, looking briefly over his shoulder to make sure her sisters were keeping up. Alya turned to look at him, her doe brown eyes glimmering in happiness.

“It’s going really well actually. Trixx is great with the hours, and everyone whose come in has actually been nice.”

“That’s good to hear. What made you decide to work at the bookstore? I didn’t know Trixx was even hiring for the summer.”

“Last year I was a waitress at my mother’s restaurant. She’s a head chef in one of the restaurants at Bourgeois Mall. The hours weren’t really working out for our family since my parents aren’t quite ready to leave my sisters home alone yet.”

“So this just worked out in your favor?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Me?”

“How did you come to work at Turtle Shell?”

Nino sighed, looking up to the sky as he tried to put his thoughts in order.

“I live close by, so I’ve been coming to the mall since I was a kid. Not as regular enough to know those who have practically lived here like Marinette, but it was a familiar place, fun place to go on weekends occasionally. When I went to university, there was equipment I wanted to buy, so my parents told me to get a job. And that’s when I found out Turtle Shell was hiring for the summer. And my school is close enough, so I then started working here once school started up again.”

Alya hummed, nodding in understanding.

“Do you think you’ll stay at Lucky Fox when the school year starts up?”

“Maybe? It’s close to my school, but I might actually want to get an internship though that’s more related to my major.”

“What year are you?”

“I’ll be continuing my third year in the fall. I’ll be graduating a semester ahead. You?”

“Starting my third year in the fall.”

Alya nodded, her gaze resuming to face forward. Nino looked ahead to see they were approaching the Arcade.

“Welcome to Kwami Arcade,” he announced, gesturing to the open gates of the arcade, filled with young teens escaping the heat.

Alya’s sister’s quickly ran inside.

“Ella! Etta!” Alya called after them, but they were already lost in the crowd.

“The arcade isn’t that big, plus unless they brought their own wallets, they find you again to pay for games.”

“True, let’s find Marinette.”

“Follow me then.”

Nino slightly hesitated, almost reaching for Alya’s hand again. Instead he shoved his hands into his pockets, marching towards the left side of the arcade. He looked back to make sure Alya was following, her eyes lighting up when she saw the DDR and crane games they were approaching.

“Is that?” She pointed to a game.

“Pac-Man Air hockey? Yep. Very lethal, but fun. We could probably play with your sisters when they show up.” Nino led her away from the air hockey, around some rhythm games and Guitar Hero, eventually finding her at a rhythm game called Groove Coaster. She was furiously smashing and titling the giant joysticks, her pressing matching the beat of the music she was listening to through headphones. Based on the screen, Nino could see three other figures following a similar track, assuming she might have been playing an event.

“She’s going to be here awhile. Let’s get you set up with some credits.”

Nino moved passed Marinette, who hadn’t even noticed their arrival, Alya following behind him.

At the counter they found Ivan, currently overseeing and exchange of tickets for one of the prizes.

“Right, Ivan works here,” commented Alya as they stepped into line.

“Yeah, Alix should be here somewhere too. She’s probably wandering around the arcade then.”

When the customer at the counter finished the transcation, Nino and Alya stepped forward.

“Hey Ivan!” Nino raised his hand for a high-five, the big guy returning the gesture.

“Hey Nino! Alya, you finally decide to visit?”

“Yeah, my sisters should be around here somewhere.”

“I can have Alix find them for you.”

“That would be great. They look like me, but without glasses, and are wearing matching outfits in pink and blue.”

Ivan nodded, relaying the message to Alix over a cheap lapel mic connected to earpiece.

“So how many tokens do you want?” Ivan gestured to the list taped to the glass, Alya leaning over to inspect the prices. Nino opened his wallet and took out his membership card and debit card.

“I’ll take my normal.” He passed the two cards over to Ivan who nodded as he headed to the register.

“Oh Alya, Alix found your sisters. They were trying to get free plays on the basketball machine.”

Alya shook her head, her eyes not straying from the price list. “Figures.”

“Hey Alya!” Nino turned his head at the familiar voice to see Marinette approaching, her headphones wrapped around her neck.

“A new event on groove coaster,” he guessed as Ivan returned his membership card and debit card.

“Only 500 more points to go before I get that Ladybug avatar,” she responded with a grin.

“What was that game you were playing anyway?” Alya looked up from the prices to Marinette.

“Groove Coaster. It’s a rhythm game. You tap and nudge the joysticks to the rhythm of the music.”

“Or in Marinette’s case, pound and shove the joysticks to the rhythm,” corrected Nino, earning a playful whack in the arm from Marinette.

Alya chuckled at that before turning back to Ivan.

“I’ll take this one,” Alya pointed to one the prices, Ivan nodded as he went to retrieve a membership card.

“I’m so glad you could come today. It seems like you barely get out of the house,” Marinette whined.

“I know, maybe if this works I can bring my sisters over more often. Or convince my parents they are old enough to stay home by themselves.”

“Here you go. Alix should be here in a bit with your sisters.”

“Let’s play Gitadora while we wait,” insisted Marinette, looking up to Nino with her pleading blue eyes.

“Gitadora,” asked Alya.

“It’s like Guitar Hero but with Japanese music. Please Nino!”

Nino looked between Alya and Marinette. Gitadora was nice after work, but they should probably do what Alya wanted since it was her first time at Kwami Arcade.

“I’ve played Guitar Hero once at a party. Let’s try it.”

“Yes!” Marinette cheered pulling Alya into the array of games. Nino looked over to Ivan, “We’ll be at Gitadora.”

Nino then walked into the games, very familiar with the layout of the arcade until he found Marinette and Alya at Gitadora.

“So you can take this guitar, and I’ll take this one.” Marinette handed Alya a guitar, Marinette taking the other one.

“What will Nino play?” Alya looked over to Nino, who was already situating himself on the drum kit next to them.

“We’ll be playing the same song,” he reassured, Alya nodding in understanding. All three of them swiped their cards, the game confirming the three players.

“Do you need a tutorial,” asked Marinette, Alya studying the guitar as the screen loaded.

“No, I think I can remember how this works.”

“Which one should we do first,” asked Nino.

“Cruel Angel Thesis. That’s easy on guitar.”

Nino nodded, selecting the song. They each selected level of difficulty and the music began to play, the opening not requiring any of them to play as they listened.

“I’ve heard this somewhere before. Is this from some anime?”

“Evangelion,” answered Nino as his part started, Marinette and Alya following on guitars.

Nino glanced over to the side as he played, already knowing his part by heart. Alya, at beginner level, kept glancing between the screen and her guitar, trying to match up the buttons to press to the ones displayed on the screen. Marinette though kept her eyes on the screen, while occasionally bobbing her head to the music.

“Found ya,” the three turned around right as the music finished, finding Alix with Alya’s sisters.

“Thank you Alix.”

“No problem, although a warning, if they are going to try sneaking free plays on the basketball, make sure no one is watching,” chided Alix as she resume her walk around the arcade.

Alya chuckled, “Fine.” She then turned to Marinette. “One more song. I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

“Alright. K-On Nino!”

Nino nodded, selecting the opening song.

“Another anime? Do you guys play any other kind of song?”

Nino looked over to Marinette who shrugged.

“Sometimes.”

The music started, slightly catching Alya off guard as the beat started right away. Marinette doing her best to lip sync the lyrics while bobbing around like the lead guitarist from the show, although Marinette said she had identified more with the bass guitarist. Nino thought she was strange combination of all five of the girls.

At Marinette’s insistence, they had watched the show after work last summer, Nino insisting it he was watching it solely for the music rather than the cute girls.

“That song was fun,” breathed Alya one the song was over.

“Come Alya, let’s play a game,” one of her younger siblings whined.

“Come on Alya!”

“Alright, let’s go look around,” Alya returned the guitar to its holder before following her sisters.

“You should go win her a toy from the crane games,” commented Marinette as she set down the guitar, Nino returning the drumsticks to their rightful place.

“Why me?”  
“Why not you?” Marinette wink before running after Alya, and her sisters, Nino in pursuit.

They found them over at the Pac-Man Air Hockey, Alya already sliding her card to play.

“Ooh, I’ll be on a team,” called out Marinette. The twins immediately split apart so one was on each side of the table, Marinette taking the side opposite of Alya.

“Have you played this before,” asked Alya, holding her striker ready.

“I’ve played just about every game here.”

“Doesn’t mean she’s good at it though,” commented Nino as he hid behind the slots dispensing the pucks. He took out his phone to record the ordeal, figuring something might be worth sharing with Marinette’s parents later or an excuse to film Alya. A single red puck dispensed from the slot, Alya quickly reaching over to knock it to the opposite side, the twin in pink, knocking it back over while Marinette made a failed attempt to block it as well. The twin in blue moved her striker to block, but the puck slide past into the goal.

“Yes!” Marinette and the pink twin briefly high-fived before another puck slid out, this time on their side. Marinette moved her striker, knocking the puck to the other side, where Alya successfully sent it back. Pink twin sent it back, to Blue, who knocked it against the wall, both Marinette and pink twin missing as it slide into the goal.

Then chaos stuck as the slots Nino stood behind opened, releasing twenty colorful neon pucks onto the table, the four girls scrambling to knock them into the enemy’s goal.

“I’ll block, you shoot,” Marinette instructed to her partner, Alya and her other sibling laughing as they hit pucks to the other side. As the chaos lessened to four remaining pucks, the red puck made a reappearance, Alya striking it into the enemy goal, triggering another rally of pucks onto the field.

Nino kept alternating views, switching between Marinette’s side and Alya’s as he watched. He was watching as Alya found again the red puck, striking it to hard it flew off the table, hitting Marinette in the middle of the forehead. Just then the buzzer rang out, signaling the end of the game, with the win for Alya’s side.

“Marinette are you ok! I’m so sorry!” Alya rushed over to the other side, cradling Marinette in her arms, who was laughing over the whole event.

“I’m fine. This game is just always out to kill me whomever I play it with.”

“Maybe we should do something a little less lethal,” suggested Alya as she pulled Marinette back to examine her forehead for any bruising. If anything, there was a slight dent were the puck had hit. Nino stepped closer, phone still recording as he examined the dent.

“We should make a movie!” Alya and Nino both looked down at Marinette, who was happily smiling as she looked at Nino’s phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The arcade is based off one in my area, which the company is based in Japan, so there are a lot of Japanese games as well as American games. Lately, I mostly play Groove Coaster. I have played Gitadora for the anime songs mostly (I'm more like Alya when playing Guitar). And yes, Pac-Man Air Hockey exists and I have gotten hit in the head with a puck.


	8. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya decide to make a movie

“No!” Nino, Alya, and Marinette had retreated to a corner of the arcade with open tables for parties, while Alya’s sisters made use of the games at the arcade.

Marinette seemed determine to make a film once she noticed Nino filming their game. Alya was on board with the idea if she could write the script, as it would help her creative writing.

Nino was against the project entirely.

“Please,” Marinette begged.

“I said no.”

“But you’re a film major! You’re supposed to like making movies.”

“You’re a film major,” asked Alya, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

“Music major requires a lot of traveling because you have to be in one of the music groups. Even small bands have to be a part of one of the bigger travel groups. And,” he turned to Marinette, “because I am a film major, I don’t want to have a project this summer. I had enough of them during the school year.”

“Think of it as not as a school project. Just filming friends messing around at the mall.”

“With a plot,” added Alya.

“And fun costumes.”

“Maybe even making a monster.” Both girls were all excited now.

“We should totally do a monster movie,” Alya pulled up her phone, opening a blank document to take notes.

“That would be awesome. And we should have Mylene as the lead. She’s was theater major in University.”

“And we should totally have Adrien be the male lead. Modeling shouldn’t be too different from acting for him.”

Marinette giggled, “We’ll see. Hopefully he won’t just be a talking head when we film.”

“And who are you going to get to film your project,” challenged Nino, slightly irritated at the conversation happening around him.

“You,” answered Alya with a smug grin, “Mr. Film Major.”

Nino scowled back, Alya’s grin growing at they continued to stare each other down. If it had been Marinette, Nino might have been able to say no, or talk her down to something small scale like filming her playing Gitadora. But with Marinette and Alya, he felt this was going to be a bigger project than he would like. And with the way Alya was looking at him with those big doe brown eyes full of merriment and mischief, he found himself unable to hold his ground.

“Fine.” His scowl faltered to a defeated look while the girls cheered at their victory.

“But rules.” Both girls gave him their attention.

“10 minutes max. A minute of screen time is usually a page of a screenplay. So 10 pages.”

Alya nodded, making a note in her phone.

“Nothing big or crazy.” He pointed to Marinette. “All the effects have to be practical. Especially if your going to do a monster film.”

Marinette nodded. “Old monster films were practical effects anyway. We should film make it black and white.” Marinette turned to Alya, their brain running a million miles a minute with new ideas.

“Sorry to kick you guys out, but we have a birthday party coming in soon,” Alix approached their table.

“It’s fine, I think these two want to start writing their movie anyway.” Nino stood up from his seat, Marinette and Alya still talking about ideas.

“A movie? Can I help?” Both girls immediately turned their attention to Alix.

“That would be awesome,” Marinette squealed in delight.

“What can you help with,” asked Alya.

“Whatever you need. What kind of movie?”

“Monster film.”

“Can I make the blood? Or the slime? I’ve always wanted to try that!”

“Yes,” both Marinette and Alya jumped Alix,  pulling her into a group hug.

“This is going to be the best movie ever,” Marinette sighed in pure bliss.

“Shouldn’t we though ask Mr. Fu if it is alright to film here,” asked Nino. All three girls frowned at him. “Plus you haven’t even asked Mylene and Adrien if they want to be in it.”

“Well you’re ball of sunshine,” groaned Marinette.

“Why don’t you go talk to Mr. Fu then? I’ll keep an eye on your sisters,” offered Alix. Alya squeezed her a little tighter.

“You're the best Alix.”

"I know."

The girls let go of their group hug, waving temporary goodbyes as they left the arcade, Nino following behind as the girls talked.

Marinette had a terrible habit of roping her friends into these things. Which was probably why all the shop owners loved her like their own daughter, since she got involved everywhere to make the mall a better place for everyone. It was part of her charm.

Nino peaked over at Gabriel’s as they walked pass, Adrien’s gaze following them. Nino waved, Adrien returning the gesture before a customer approached him. Nino resume looking ahead as the two girls ahead of him chattered on.

At least now Nino could get to know Alya better, even ask for her number to talk about the film, and anything that would come up after. That alone should make this film worth it.

Marinette led her friends inside the massage parlor, Nino only having been here once when he brought his mother for a massage for Christmas. The waiting area was empty of people, Alya and Nino taking seats while Marinette rung a small bell at a desk in the front. Marinette then plopped back down beside Alya, both excitedly whispering to each other movie ideas.

Nino slouched in his chair, preparing to take a short nap, when he felt his phone buzz. He fished it out of his pocket to find a text from Adrien.

_You left the arcade?_

_Marinette and Alya want to make a movie, so we are asking Mr. Fu for permission._

_Oh, will you be going back to the arcade later?_

_Probably. Alya has to pick up her sisters later. You and I can still go after you’re out of work._

_Cool._

“Who's that?” Marinette leaned over Alya to look at Nino’s phone. Once she read the name at the top, she quickly took the phone.

“Marinette,” Nino hissed as she began typing, wanting to reach over Alya to grab his phone back, but felt that would cross personal boundaries.

She quickly sent a message before tossing it back to him, Nino barely catching it as it fell. He looked to see a single message sent to Adrien.

_Would you want to act in our movie? This is Marinette btw._

“Same time next week?” A tall man opened the door leading from the massage room into the waiting area, Mr. Fu following him out. The tiny ancient man went over to the desk, flipping the planner to the next week.

“Yes, next week should be good.” Mr. Fu penned in the name of the client and time as the man left the shop.

“Marinette, what do I owe this pleasure?” Mr. Fu stepped around the desk to face the three in the seating area.

“Mr. Fu, these are my friends, Alya and Nino,” Marinette gestured to the two sitting next to her as she shook the old man’s hand.

“Nino I have met before. A pleasure to meet you Alya.” Mr. Fu, shook both their hands.

“You too Mr. Fu, Trixx has told me a lot about you.”

“Ah, so you are Trixx’s latest hire. She mentioned you are a hard worker at our monthly meeting.”

Alya’s cheeks turned bright pink at the compliment.

“Mr. Fu, we want to make a movie here in the mall,” announced Marinette. Mr. Fu turned his direction back towards her.

“Not anything too big,” clarified Nino.

“Alya and I will write it, and Nino will film it.”

“We were thinking an old fashioned monster film,” included Alya.

Mr. Fu nodded, placing a thoughtful hand on his chin.

“I’m sure most of the shops will not mind, but you should ask their permission if you plan to be filming in or in front of their store. You could wait until our next weekly meeting to talk to them, but I imagine you do not want to wait too long.”

Marinette and Alya nodded eagerly.

“And please be careful of customers. This is a mall first and foremost. So their happiness here is our utmost concern.”

Marinette and Alya nodded again, serious looks on their faces. To Nino, it was a little cute how in sync they were.

“So we’re fine to film,” asked Nino.

“So long as you follow those rules, I see no problem.”

“Yes,” the girls cheered, eagerly grabbing onto each other for a hug.

“Thanks Mr. Fu!” Marinette hugged the old man.

“We’ll be sure to behave,” assured Alya as she stood, followed by Nino.

“I have no doubt. Next to a majority of the shop owners, I know no one cares more for this mall than Marinette.” Mr. Fu smiled at the girl, Marinette smiling back. If Nino didn’t know better, he would have place Mr. Fu as Marinette’s grandfather. Considering how she grew up across from his store, he wouldn’t be surprised if the affection between the two was akin to grandfather/granddaughter. The three left the shop just as Mr. Fu’s next appointment came in, Marinette being the last to leave.

“I should probably go pick up my sisters, then head home to write.”

“Call me if you want to bounce ideas off, or Nino for practical stuff,” offered Marinette, looking to Nino for confirmation.

“Yeah, call me, or text. Whatever works. Do you have my number? I don’t think you do.” Nino pulled out his phone as he rambled, schooling his face to not look as nervous as he felt. “Just text yourself or whatever.”

Nino passed the phone to Alya, Alya giggling as she took it, opening the message app. Here was the big moment, Nino was finally getting Alya’s number.

“I texted myself.” Alya passed back the phone as she reach for her own. Nino took it back to see she had sent a winking face.

This girl was going to be the death of him.

“And received.” Alya held up her phone to confirm she received the text before putting in his contact information, Nino remembering to do the same.

“Oh, and you got a text from Adrien.”

Nino nodded, switching back to messaging, where he found an unread text from Adrien.

_Should be fine so long as it is after work hours. I work 8-3:00 Monday-Thursday, and 12:30-9:30 Friday-Sunday._

“Adrien is in so long as we can work with his schedule.”

Nino put away his phone.

“Perfect! I’ll talk to Mylene once we figure out costumes since we can probably get whatever we don’t already have from Heart Stone’s. Juleka would probably love to do hair and make-up.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you guys later then.” Alya hugged Marinette, before turning to Nino. Nino raised his hand to wave goodbye, instead finding Alya’s arms wrapped around his midsection in a hug. He quickly changed hand positions to hug her back, Alya quickly pulling away after, her face tinged pink.

“Later,” she waved before running in the direction of the arcade.

“You need to learn how to read girls better,” teased Marinette, Nino responding by sticking out his tongue. He got Alya’s number, and a hug. This movie project may not be such a bad thing.


	9. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Nino, and Alya go shopping for a crew and actors

Alya had a script ready by Tuesday, and luckily, her father got Tuesdays off for Alya to meet with Nino and Marinette at the café once Nino was done with his shift.

Nino tried not to let it bother him as Alya’s feet tapped while he and Marinette silently read over the script.

The story was about an unknown monster terrorizing a metropolitan area. A special agent, Agent Smith - played by Mylene, if she said yes - was assigned to work on the case with Officer Jones - played by Adrien. The story was simple, relying on some jump scares as well as keeping the monster largely unseen for most of the film.

“I like it,” commented Nino as he set down the script, Alya sighing in relief.

“This is going to be so amazing! Eeeeee!” Marinette squealed in delight.

“Did you talk to Juleka yet about makeup,” asked Alya, curbing Marinette’s enthusiasm. She then jumped up from the table and raced over to where Juleka was making a drink.

Nino shook his head, helping himself to his own beverage.

“It is really good, better than some of the scripts I’ve read at school.”

Alya’s cheeks turned pink, “Well, I’ve been working at school newspapers since middle school. I do know how to tell a good story.”

Nino nodded, “that would explain at the attention to details. I take it you’re a journalism major then?”

“Correct, emphasis on media journalism.”

“Nice. I take it then you want to play the reporter then for this?”

“No, I’m not very good with acting.” Alya waved off the comment before taking a sip of her drink.

“I might have to agree there because you are very terrible at lying.”

Alya glared at Nino from across the table.

“A writer writes based on what they know. You knowing journalism, that would explain the reporter character is more or less based off you. As well as having a strong independent female lead with a capable male sidekick. Totally not based off your personal preferences at all.”

Nino bit into his sandwich, feeling quite smug as Alya pouted, a little pink dusting her cheeks beneath her glasses.

“Juleka is down to help,” Marinette plopped back down in her seat, “once we have a schedule, she’ll try to talk to Luka about rearranging shifts.”

“Who’s Luka?” Alya looked between Marinette to Nino for answers while they both took sips of their drinks.

“Luka is Juleka’s older brother,” answered Nino.

“He is also in charge of events here, so if we want to show our movie, this would be the best place to do it.”

Alya looked around the café, trying to picture their opening night.

The café had movie nights occasionally, the space a lot more accompanying to a large crowd than it looked now with the tables and chairs scattered everywhere.

“Let’s go talk to Duusu and Mylene about props and costumes.” Marinette finished her beverage, walking over to a trashcan while Nino scarfed down the remains of his lunch.

“Nino, you have those squirt guns still from that other film you did,” Marinette asked as she picked up the script she had been reading, Alya standing as she shoved her Master copy in her purse.

“Yeah, I can probably find them so long as my mom didn’t put it with the other pool things.”

The girls nodded as they exited the café, Nino following behind with his drink in one hand, backpack slung over his back, and script in the other hand.

Marinette made a left past Lucky Fox Books stopping one shop over at Le Paon Home Décor.

They entered the small shop, a small bell dinging as they entered, a few customers turning their heads at the newcomers.

“Welcome to Le Paon!” The three turned their heads to see Nathanael at the cash register helping a customer. He looked up to see them walking around, giving the group a slight wave before returning his attention to the customer.

Marinette waved before leading them around the shop.

“Why don’t we ask Nathanael to help,” asked Alya.

“We could, but after we talk to Duusu,” insisted Marinette. Marinette led them to the back door into the storage area, filled with boxes of unopened goods.

“Duusu? Are you here,” Marinette called out.

“You didn’t even check to see if she was here first,” scolded Nino.

“She usually is here everyday. She just doesn’t come out front that often.”

“Marineeeeeeetttttttte!” A voice rang out through the boxes, a smiling lighting up on Marinette’s face as the owner came out of hiding. A tall, dark skinned women, with dark eyes, her curly hair pulled up in a bun pinned together by silver Chinese hairpins came out of hiding, with a chalkboard name tag hanging from several strands of necklaces, reading Duusu.

“Oh my darling, it has been too long,” Duusu pulled Marinette into a tight embrace, Marinette returning the hug equally as tighter.

“You must come by to help when Nathanael isn’t in, I get so lonely without my helper,” Duusu lamented as she let go.

“I’ll see when I have time. Right now we have a project we are working on.”

“We?”

“Oh, right.” Marinette turned to Alya and Nino.

“This is Nino from Turtle Shell Games and Alya from Lucky Fox Books.”

“Wonderful! New faces and new friends!” Duusu moved passed Marinette giving Alya and Nino both kisses on their cheeks, both too startled to properly return the greeting.

“Now tell me about your project darlings.”

“We are going to film a movie, Alya wrote the script and Nino is filming it.”

“A movie! I love the movies. I used to be on the theater you know! Oh the wonderful feeling of performing for people, the lights in your eyes, being a whole new person in a whole new world. It was like magic,” Duusu sighed in fond memory, leaning against a column of boxes.

“And what is your role darling?”

“Marinette is technically our producer, since she handling getting all the people for the film together,” interjected Nino, Marinette beaming at her official title.

“Yep, I’m the producer!”

“Absolutely perfect darling! Anyway Le Paon can help, we’re all yours!”

“Thank you Duusu. I’ll let you know what we need when I get a prop list together.”

“Marinette.” Alya grabbed the producer by the wrist. “Why don’t we cast her as the girl from the opening scene?”

Marinette pulled out her script, glancing between the words on the page and the person before them, posing like a female mannequin at the Bourgeois Mall.

“That would be amazing. Duusu would be perfect for that role!”

“Oh darling stop, you are making me blush! But do go on,” the shop owner teased.

“Duusu, the most fabulous owner of Le Paon Home Décor, would you like to be in our film,” pleaded Marinette, taking one of Duusu’s hands in hers, making sure to be careful of the elaborately decorated nails.

“I would love to Darling!”

“Thank you Duusu!” Marinette pulled the woman in for a hug, Duusu returning the gesture.

“Not a problem darling. I’m sure it will be wonderful!”

Marinette let go of the hug, Duusu wiping away a few tears with her knuckles.

“My little girl, all grown up and making movies.”

Marinette smiled, swaying in embarrassment.

“We should probably go check with Mylene for costumes,” offered Nino.

“Right, thanks again Duusu,” Marinette gave a quick hug before leading the group out of the storage.

“Does Duusu cry easily,” asked Alya as they headed to the counter where Nathanael was helping another customer.

Marinette nodded,” She is an emotional person. She’s cried at every single one of my birthdays about how old I am getting. Hey Nathanael!”

Nathanael finished handing the customer their package before turning to the group.

“Hey Marinette, Nino, Alya.”

“We’re going to make a movie. You want to help?”

Nathanael looked up to the ceiling, trying to figure out something before going over to a calendar decorated with pictures of birds.

“You would film this month, correct?”

“Yep. We already have a script.”

“I should be able to help this month anytime after work.”

“Great, we’ll keep you posted.” Marinette waved goodbye as she led the group out of Le Paon’s, Nathanael returning the gesture before another customer approached.

“Nathanael seems nice,” commented Alya as they turned right, proceeding down the mall strip.

“He is, we went to the same high school together," commented Marinette, "Although he’s going to some art school in the fall and won’t be working for Duusu later once August hits.”

“Is it true he asked you out to the senior prom and you agreed to go as friends,” Nino teased.

“He did not ask me out, our friends group was just pairing up for the dance and he asked me to go. We were all planning to go together anyway.”

Alya and Nino collectively sighed at Marinette ignorance. Nino had even given Nathanael advice on asking Marinette to the dance, only for Nathanael to report he received the ultimate friend zone. Whether or not Nathanael was over whatever crush he had on Marinette was unknown.

Marinette opened a door to another store, a chime beeping overhead as they entered.

“Hi Marinette!” A small hand waved from behind a person in line, Marinette waving back before meandering the shop with Alya and Nino on her tail.

“So what we need would be a police-ish looking jacket and a detective looking jacket,” Alya surveyed the store until she found a section for female jackets and sweaters. The two girls quickly made a beeline for the clothes, Nino following at a leisurely pace. Adrien would probably be better suited to help the girls with clothing than he would.

“Ooo, what about this one?” Marinette lifted up a jacket for Alya to see. Alya shook her head, scrunching her nose as she did. Marinette put the jacket back, and ruffled through more jackets.

“Hey Marinette!” Everyone turned to the small manager of Heart's Stone, Mylene as she approached the group, the line at the cash register clear.

“Hey Mylene. How’s business today?”

“Slow, although our new stock comes in tomorrow.”

Alya and Marinette both glanced at each, a silent agreement between them.

“That’s good to hear. Wednesdays are your busy days, right?”

“Wednesdays and Thursday since I have to sort the stock Wednesday and then regulars come in Thursdays. Anything in particular you are looking for?”

“We are actually filming a movie, and need a man’s police jacket and a female detective jacket,” answered Alya.

“Hmm…” Mylene began going through the clothes on the rack. “We might have some overstock on winter jackets, so I could check the back for you probably later today.”

“That would be great!” Marinette smiled.

“So what’s the film about, you got permission from Mr. Fu?”

The trio nodded, Alya stepping up to speak, “It’s about a female detective trying to solve the case of a mysterious monster.”

“Ooo, that’s sounds good, but scary. I’m sure Duusu would love to play the lead. Or even Kagami or Alix.”

“Actually Mylene, we were hoping you would play the lead,” offered Marinette.

“Me? But I scare so easily.”

“Next to Duusu, you are probably the most qualified person for this role. You graduated as a theater major for crying out loud.” Alya and Nino both nodded solemnly at Marinette’s confession.

“True, but I never did any scary shows. It was always dramas.”

“It shouldn’t be too different, plus the monster will hardly be seen, so think of it like a crime drama. Plus being scared of the monster will make it more realistic,” argued Alya.

“I don’t know guys,” mumbled Mylene, tugging at the hem of her olive green sweater.

“Why don’t we have Ivan be the monster then,” asked Nino, all three girls turning to look at him.

“It would be less scary if it is someone you’re familiar with. Plus if you do get scared, you have Ivan there to calm you down.”

Mylène's face brightened at the idea. “That would be wonderful. I’m sure Ivan could do it after work.”

“So, you’ll be our lead,” asked Marinette, her and Alya’s eyes sparkling with hope.

“Sure! It sounds like fun.”

“Great, let’s find a jacket you’re size.” Marinette pulled Mylene between her and Alya, the three girls eagerly sorting through the jackets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don't know more than Duusu being probably emotional, I made her a little extra, loving, mother-like aunt. And probably dressed in colorful outfits you wouldn't expect to match but somehow do.


	10. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino, Alya, and Marinette try to film a movie.

Adrien and Mylene stood on either side of double doors leading to the back of the arcade, with black squirt guns in hand. Adrien nodded at Mylene before slightly nudging the door to let Mylene have the first look. Mylene immediately screamed, falling on her butt in horror of the “monster” hiding behind the door. The “monster” took off his cardboard mask, with yarn draping off the back, revealing himself to be Ivan. He knelt beside his fiancee and tried to calm her down.

“Cut,” called out Nino from behind his camera, stopping the recording. He could hear a couple of groans from the crew while Ivan tried to reassure that Mylene’s take was better than the last one.

“I’m surprised we haven’t had the cops come after us with Mylene screaming every time she sees a monster,” groaned Alya, who stood beside Nino, with the script in hand. 

Marinette was flitting about, making sure everyone was alright, giving a little extra care to the actors.

“Marinette vouched for her acting abilities,” commented Nino, checking the camera to make sure they would be ready to roll again soon.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to get better at horror,” offered Mylene.

“And you are doing great Mylene, you’ll be an all time famous actress if you keep this up,” encouraged Marinette.

“Can’t we just make the monster in post so Ivan doesn’t have to wear the costume. That should help,” asked Alya.

“Not everything can be done in post Alya,” answered Nino with a roll of his eyes, “How’s the slime coming Alix?”

The director and cameraman turned to their special effects person, Alix giving them a slimy thumbs up.

“Sliming Ivan is not going to help Mylene with her fear of monsters,” grumbled Alya.

“You chose to write a horror film,” he criticized.

“That was before I knew the lead actress was afraid of her fiance.” She opened the script, flipping through the scenes they still had to cover. 

“Maybe we could try immersion acting,” asked Marinette.

“I don’t think that’s a thing,” started Nino, only for Marinette to shush him. She then turned back around to the couple.

“Ivan and Mylene, both stand up and look into each other’s eyes,” she instructed. The couple complied, Mylene giggling after a while.

“Now hug each other.”

The couple didn’t need to be told twice and Ivan pulled the small girl into his arms. 

“It’s only Ivan,” Marinette partially whispered in Mylene’s ear before reaching over for the mask Ivan had been wearing earlier. Since she wasn’t tall enough to reach, Adrien took it from her and placed it over Ivan’s head. Their “Monster” was a good sport as he made no movement to indicate the mask was back on his head.

Adrien and Marinette both whispered to Mylene, “It’s only Ivan,” as they took a step back behind Mylene.

It seemed to be working as Mylene remained ignorant she was hugging the film’s monster. Until Alix dumped her slime over the two.

“I thought we were still doing the immersion thing,” she argued in her defense as tried to get the slime off as Ivan took off the slime drenched mask.

She then looked at Ivan and began to laugh, Ivan looking at her and beginning to laugh as well.

Alix chuckled nervously next to them, looking at the director’s to see if they had any idea of what was going on.

Nino shrugged before looking over to Alya, who wore a calculating grin.

“Genius! Everyone pack up, we are moving locations!”

Nino took the page of the script Alya had been holding moments before, trying to understand what she was thinking. He’ll probably would figure it out when it came to editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to fit in one more chapter before the next one. And this fic has been looming over my head since September.


	11. Horrificator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Smith and Agent Jones track down a mysterious killer

**Horrificator**

Staring

Mylene Harperle

Adrien Agreste

With Ivan Bruel as the Horrificator

Cinematographer

Nino Lahiffe

Screenplay by

Alya Cesaire

Producer

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Directed By

Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe

* * *

 

Lights flickered on, revealing a room with single table, two chairs, and a single sided window. In one of the seats sits Mylene Smith, who stared absently at the table, trying to collect her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she looked up, "can you repeat the question?"

The police officer, Officer Duusu, looked up from the manila folder in her hands. She then looked back down to the folder. Inside is a report regarding the person sitting before her.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Mylene Smith."

"Occupation?"

Mylene looked back down at the table, the rims of her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Former K-9 Police Officer."

"Former," asked Officer Duusu, looking up to Mylene then back down to the folder in couple times.

"My partner, Snuffles, was involved in the… incident."

Officer Duusu nodded, closing the folder and setting it on the table.

"Right, which is why we brought you in today. Can you recall what happened."

Mylene looked up, about to speak, why her eyebrows furrowed, puzzled with what she wanted to say.

"It all happened so fast," she murmured.

"Let's then start from the beginning. Do you remember the day of the incident?"

"Thursday night, I think. I had Friday off, so I took my partner out with my fiancé and friends to the arcade."

Officer Duusu nodded, motioning her hand for Mylene to continue. Mylene looked down to the folded hands in her lap, trying to remember the incident.

"It was late, the surrounding shops were closed, I remember because one of my friends commented how dark it was. And then…" Mylene squinted, gripping her hair in frustration. Officer Duusu was immediately up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just hurts to remember for some reason."

Officer Duusu sat back down.

"It is alright, you are doing fine," she assured the former K-9 cop.

Mylene nods as she loosened the grip on her head.

"We were walking," she recalled, "when something attacked us out of nowhere. I remember sending Snuffles after it, but…" Mylene frowned as she stared at the slightly reflective table, almost looking like she didn't believe what happened herself. "It killed Snuffles. And everyone else."

She looked up to Officer Duusu, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Why did it spare me? Why am I still here when everyone I love or care about is gone?"

She burst into tears, covering her eyes with her hands.

On the other side of the one sided window, stood Lieutenant Kim Le Chien and Agent Adrien Jones.

"Are you sure she can handle this," questioned Adrien, watching the scene before him as Officer Duusu tried to calm the mourning woman.

"She was one of the best in her unit. Things might come back to her if he revisits the scene of the incident."

"But deaths," Adrien looked to the Lieutenant. "No one had reported deaths before. Abductions, sure, but no death."

"Maybe the being can manipulate memories," Lieutenant Kim guessed, returning the Agent's questioning gaze.

They both returned back to the interrogation room once they heard Officer Duusu began speaking again.

"I know this must be hard for you, but we need your help."

Mylene looked up, wiping away her remaining tears with the back of her hands.

"Anything to bring that...that thing to justice," she announced, slapping her hands on her lap.

Officer Duusu smiled, opening a second file on the desk.

"Unfortunately your friends and partner weren't the only victims." Officer Duusu turned the file towards Mylene which had several pictures of other people. "This was the second time the monster-"

"Monster?" Mylene looked up from the file. Officer Duusu nodded grimly.

"Based on the few eye witness accounts, we believe the assailant not of human origin. Where it originated from though we don't know."

"And the attack on my friends was the second attack?"

"In that area, previously we had received calls about disappearances from various areas, never in the same spot. We suspect since this is the second attack for that area, it may still be there."

Mylene nodded in understanding, looking past the missing person reports towards the case file.

"And I'll be working with the officer who has been handling this case," she asked, pointing with her finger at the name under the case number and title, reading Adrien Jones.

"Agent, and yes. Based on his notes, the creature seems to be a nocturnal species, so your investigation will begin at the mall. The stores have agreed to close businesses early for the night to prevent any casualties, so you both will be free to investigate at sun down."

Mylene nodded, still reading over the case file. According to the notes, there were traces of slime found in the areas, but she couldn't recall any slime from when she was attacked.

"My I take this to read over," she asked.

"I'll have Alya at our front desk give you a copy," answered Officer Duusu, taking back the case file. "She'll also give you Agent Jones' phone number in case you need to contact him."

Officer Duusu stood, stretching a hand across the table to shake Mylene's.

"Thank you for cooperation Officer Smith, and I am sorry about your loss."

Mylene nodded, standing up and leaving Officer Duusu in the interrogation room.

"Did you record all that," she asked, turning to the one side window.

Lieutenant Kim, pressed stop on the record button. He then pressed on a button, allowing him to communicate with Officer Duusu.

"We got it."

Officer Duusu nodded, then left the room.

"We'll need to make a copy, one for Police records and another for your investigation," explained Lieutenant Kim as he ejected the tape. "It should be ready in an hour. I suggest you then prepare for your investigation tonight."

Adrien nodded in agreement, not bothering to argue with the Lieutenant that he was already well prepared for a confrontation with the monster.

Lieutenant Kim took the tape and exited the observation room, Agent Jones following.

* * *

Mylene showed up in her uniform as the sun dipped below the skyline. It felt odd to be on the field without her K-9 partner, but in order to save others from the same fate, she had to confront the monster.

At the first shop of the area stood Agent Adrien Jones, dressed in a skin tight long sleeve shirt with a bullet proof vest over it. Covering most of it though was a tan trench coat. The only reason Mylene could see the clothes underneath was that he put a hand in his pant pocket, pulling back the jacket to reveal the undergarments.

"Agent Jones," she asked.

"That's me, you must be Officer Smith." He extended his hand, Mylene returning the handshake with a firm grip as she nodded.

Once they completed their handshake, they turned and entered the shopping area, completely devoid of people.

"I read over your Case Notes. Those are some, interesting theories," she started.

"As you said, they are just theories. I personally have never encountered the monster before. Only the aftermath of what happened."

"Understandable. Hopefully you'll collect more data then after tonight."

"Hopefully," Agent Jones agreed.

The lamp lights between the stores remained lit, illuminating their way through the deserted mall. They stopped when the were in front of the arcade.

"Your report said you were exiting from here," asked Adrien, turning to the smaller officer.

Mylene nodded, "With my partner Snuffles, my fiancé and friends. And then we went down this way," she pointed to an offshoot alley that was still lit by street lamps, but there was a farther gap between each lamp.

Adrien nodded, then proceeded down the alleyway, searching the walls and ground around it for clues.

"Sorry about your loss by the way, with your partner and your fiancé," he offered as Officer Mylene walked beside him.

"Thank you, everyone says I've just gone crazy and they might just missing because my memory about it is all whack. It's nice to know some people on the police force believe me."

Adrien nodded, not wanting to refute her since everyone else reported the other incidents as kidnappings. Because then again there had been no visible witnesses the other times, so maybe they had been mistaken in their analysis of the situation.

"Here!" Mylene ran forward where the alley intersected with a darker, more forbidden path this time of night.

"I remember here is where it happened, because my fiancé had pointed out we should try that restaurant sometime." She pointed to the restaurant on the opposite corner that had also closed down for the night. On the corner diagonally across from the restaurant, was the evidence Adrien was looking for: slime at approximately head height. Their chase was on.

Adrien ran down the darker alleyway, turning on his flashlight as he did. Mylene followed, looking up to indeed see slime residue. There also was a familiar smell, but she couldn't quite place where she remembered it from. She followed after Agent Jones, who had stopped to examine more of the slime.

"Brilliant memory Officer," he congratulated before running after another drip of slime. "We should find the culprit in no time."

"Are we going to capture it?"

"First we'll analyze. We don't have any visuals on the monster so we don't know what exactly we need. We do have educated guesses though, so there is a unit within reasonable distance nearby.

Mylene nodded, trying to catch up to Adrien. At least he seemed to have a well developed plan regarding the monster.

Adrien turned down another offshoot alley, following the trail of slime, both of them refraining from touching the substance. The lab samples Agent Adrien had brought in classified the slime as biohazardous and should avoid contact with human skin.

They eventually made it to a warehouse district, the slime growing larger in amounts as it lead them to a double door entrance of an abandoned warehouse.

Mylene and Adrien stood on either side of the double doors, Adrien giving Mylene a nod before slightly opening the door. Mylene quickly stifled her gasp with a hand covering her mouth at was she saw.

A giant slime monster, taller than any person she had known before. There were even slimy tendrils sticking out of the back of its head. A long tail behind it dripped slime wherever it went. And there wasn't just one like Adrien had thought. There were several of these monsters, aimlessly wandering around the warehouse, almost like someone had trapped them there.

"We're going to need a lot more back up," whispered Adrien as he pulled out his phone to take a picture. He snapped a few shots before pocketing the device in his coat. "Let's clear the area at least."

Mylene nodded, pulling back on the door so the monsters wouldn't notice it had been slightly open and possibly escape. Suddenly, the door squeaked, alerting the monsters to their presence.

Mylene froze, as did Adrien, waiting to see what would happen. She could hear a monster approach the door, giving a loud roar.

The two police force members run away from the warehouse as several of the monsters break open the doors and give chase.

"Do you remember the way out," asked Mylene, daring to look behind her to see the horde gaining on them.

"Not 100%, but I can check MY PHONE," cried Adrien as he dropped his phone, which quickly got over run by the horde before he could retrieve it.

They continued running, both of them trying to remember the way out. After a couple disagreements and several turns, they found themselves cornered by the monsters.

Mylene pulled out her gun, shooting at the monster only for the shots to pass through the slime unbothered.

She was about to shoot again, when the mysterious smell from before hit her nose, realizing it was coming from the monsters. Which triggered memories of the night everyone disappeared.

She put her gun away before stepping forward.

"Officer Smith, get away from them," commanded Adrien, Mylene walking forward as if in a trance.

"Ivan," she whispered, looking into the face of the largest of the monsters. Beside him was the smallest of the monsters.

"Snuffles!" She wrapped her arms around the two monsters the slime covering her.

Shocked at the horror of what just occurred, Adrien took the monster's distraction and ran away, out of the alley, careful to avoid the slime. He continued to run. Not daring to look back until he was certain he was no longer being followed.

When he reached a monster street did he pause, checking once behind him to make sure nothing had followed him.

Satisfied that nothing did, he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

What even was that? The monsters absorb people to become one of their own. How did Officer Smith not know that before? And why did she join them, inside of trying to find a way to live and cure the beasts.

He turned and punched the wall in frustration at the lack of answers, causing some of the skin to peel off his knuckles. As he watched his knuckles turn red, he could smell a strange scent waft under his nose. His eyes grew heavy as he slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Lights flickered on, revealing a room with single table, two chairs, and a single sided window. In one of the seats sits Adrien Jones, who stares absently at his damaged knuckles, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he looked up, "can you repeat the question?"

Officer Duusu, looked up from the manila folder in her hands. She then looks back down to the folder. Inside is a report regarding the person sitting before her.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Adrien Jones."

"Occupation?"

Mylene looks back down at the his knuckles, then to his badge clipped onto his belt.

"Private Investigator, working with the Paris Police force on a …" He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think.

"Supernatural case."

Officer Duusu nodded, closing the folder and setting it on the table.

"Right, which is why we brought you in today. Can you recall what happened last Saturday night."

Adrien looked up, about to speak, but when nothing came out, he frowned at looked back at his hands, puzzled with what he wanted to say.

"It all happened so fast," he murmured.

* * *

The audience clapped as the credits rolled, Nino certain he could hear Alix hollering her approval. He looked over to see Marinette clapping the most excitedly, then shaking Adrien, saying something probably about how well he did.

He then felt a hand slide into his and give it a squeeze. He looked over to see Alya looking at him with her big doe brown eyes glistening in happiness.

"Good work Lahiffe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is "technically" the end of Miraculous Mall. I had other chapters planned, but my personal hype for Miraculous has died down. Maybe I'll rewrite this as its own thing with my own characters because I did like where the story was going and what was going to happen.  
> Plus right now I am happy working on my own projects. No spoilers for now, but maybe something on my DeviantArt soon.  
> Thank you for those who have read from the beginning and those who only started as I was finishing.  
> Thank you to those who have left kudos and bookmarked this.  
> Thank you to those who have commented with questions, encouragement, and were just as excited as I was with shipping. I live for shipping moments.  
> And thank you to those, even long after this is completed, have somehow stumbled upon this story and read it all the way through.  
> If you want to follow my original work, I'm on Deviant Art at Suicunespurr.  
> Thank you again!


End file.
